The New Girl In town 2
by yourgoldeneyes
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are now happily married and ready to start their lives together. Forever. But all of that changes the moment Naraku breaks free from jail. And this time, he not only after Kagome. He's after InuYasha's and Kagome's baby. The question everyones dying to know, is why.
1. Fools In Love

**Hey everyone! Im back with the second story of TNGIT! Im so excited! If you have not read my first story, The New Girl In Town, I highly recommend you go check it out on my profile. If you don't, you really wont understand whats going on in this story.**

**Story rating: T For language and some suggestive themes.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: _I do not_ claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime _Inuyasha _or _Inuyasha; the final act_. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating I such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**I also do_ not_ own the song Forever by the Beach boys.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.

_Always._

* * *

**Chapter 1. Fools In Love**

~KAG POV~

Under a barren canopy of seemingly lifeless tree's, he raced forward. His feet pounded against the snowy earth below him as he thundered forward. His arms were wrapped protectively under me, his star-kissed hair flew backward and tickled the nape of my neck.

I leaned my chin forward and over his right shoulder and kept my eyes trained ahead of us, occasionally sneaking little glances at his face which held no signs of worry; he was perfectly serene and calm.

InuYasha suddenly changed direction and started running off to the right, letting me feel how his muscles moved and rotated as he maneuvered in and out of trees. It was time's like these that I wished I was a demon too. So instead of clutching to his back pathetically, trying my hardest not to fall off, I could race beside him.

"InuYasha slow down!" I laughed, clutching my hands tighter onto his shoulders.

InuYasha snorted indignantly and defiantly sped up, earning a loud 'Eep!' to escape my lips. "Whats that? I cain't hear you over the roar of the wind! Did you say to go faster?"

Knowing very well he could hear me perfectly, what with his doggy ears swiveling back and forth capturing every small sound I made, I knew that to be a lie. "No!" I shouted. "I said-"

InuYasha jumped over a rotten fallen log, purposely jostling me in his grasp and causing me to clamp my mouth shut. "If you think I'm going to slow down, your crazy woman."

Leaning my face closer to his over his shoulder, I frowned but my tone was teasing and light. "InuYasha, you do know that if I'm crazy, your crazy too?"

This time InuYasha laughed. He actually tipped his head back and laughed, allowing me to bask in the wonderful and beautiful sound. "You beat your cute little ass we are!"

I joined in his laughter as we kept moving forward, faster then Id ever thought, ever dreamed, possible. The sound of crunching snow underfoot echoed around the empty forest as InuYasha kept running, barefoot. He must have been going over one-hundred miles per hour by now, and amazingly he was doing it with ease. The only indication that he was doing anything strenuous was the occasional intake of labored breath as he kept up his speed.

Coming to a clearing, he slowed his pace slightly then bent his knee's before shooting up into the air, soaring up and over the tree line, giving me a beautiful view of the city and the forest surrounding it. Amazing.

InuYasha gracefully floated back down to the earth- light as a feather, me still hanging piggy-back onto his muscled shoulder's. As he finally came to a stop, I leaned forward again and tried getting a better look at his face, but only got the side-profile of his sharp jawline. He was panting quietly from his 'little' exercise, the small muscles in his jaw clenching.

The morning sun found a hole in the tree branches and peered brightly down onto his face, his silver bang's partially hiding his molten colored eyes from my view. "InuYasha do you think we should head back to the house now? If your dad wakes up and finds us gone…" I mumbled, trailing my thoughts.

InuYasha shrugged cooly before turning his head to finally look at me. "I think its alright. We can let him worry for a little while."

He winked playfully at seeing my pointed stare, trying to provoke me and push my buttons. I shifted in his grasp and wiggled my way out of his arms as he kneeled down and let me onto the snowy ground. "InuYasha…" I chuckled, "Im serious! If Im going to be -gulp- Mrs. Takahashi soon, don't you think I should get in the good graces of your family?"

InuYasha suddenly spun around, grabbing me by my waist, brining my face inches apart from his. "You don't need my family's approval. The only_ real_ approval you'll be needing is mine. And clearly, you know I already approve."

I grinned childishly. "And what if I say that it isn't your approval I want?"

He frowned, leaning his face dangerously closer to mine so that his warm, sweet breath tickled my slightly frostbitten cheeks. "Come again?"

I giggled. Then, with more force in my voice, I said "And what if I say that it-" I didn't get to finish my full sentence because InuYasha, growing coyly, leaned forward, filling the few inches that separated us, letting his lips gently ghost over my own. My eyes closed instantly as his mouth nudged closer to mine, almost like an invitation and I pressed my lips back against his own, letting myself go. His lips flittered across mine like the soft wings of a butterfly. Soft. _So soft._ And gentle.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling uncomfortable at having them dangle at the odd angle InuYasha was holding me in. I could feel him grin against my mouth at this. I tightened my hold around his neck and wrapped my hand into his long silver maine, feeling the need to be closer to him.

I couldn't, and wouldn't, ever get enough of InuYasha. It was like I had been wandering the desert for a thousand years without water, and InuYasha was a sudden rainstorm. Paradise.

His arms wrapped protectively around my waist as his mouth continued to dominate mine. As our kiss continued to deepen, I felt InuYasha lean backward and away from me. I opened my eyes slowly and focused my unhappy gaze on his grinning face. I let out small 'hmmpf' and stuck my bottom lip out.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, feeling a little put out.

He smirked and leaned forward again, this time letting his forehead rest against mine. Our slightly labored breaths caused from our small make out session, mingling together in the space between us. "Princess," He said, almost purring. It sent chills running up and down my spine as he used my nickname he'd given me in high school. "If we continue this," he said, continuing to pant quietly, "I don't know if Ill be able to _stop."_

I couldn't help the smirk that forced its way onto my lips. I was suddenly feeling _very _warm. "Then don't."

InuYasha made a sound halfway from being a groan and a purring noise deeply in the back of his throat. Can dog demons purr? "Don't tempt me Kagome."

I continued to smile as I leaned back from him so I could look at his face. Sobering up somewhat I asked, "Why don't we head back? I have to get ready for tonight…"

His face fell slightly at the thought. "Oh yeah. Right. I almost forgot."

I forced myself to smile even though I was severely nervous about this evening and all day tomorrow. "Im going to miss you tonight." Seeing my smile he forced himself to smile a little too. "So what are you planning on doing while I'm gone?" I asked, honestly curious.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me down onto my feet. "Im going to go out with my dad, Miroku and Sesshomaru. I have no idea what the hell they plan on doing but I know that I don't want to go." He cupped my cheek with his warm palm and gazed down at me lovingly. "Id much rather be with you."

I placed my palm on top of his and leaned into his sweet caress. "Im going to miss you too. But its your bachelor party. You should enjoy it. Its the only one your ever going to get." I winked playfully at him and his smirked stretched even farther across his face.

He turned around and knelt down on one knee, gesturing for me to get back on. I climbed my way onto his back again as he wrapped his arms under my legs and hoisted me up with ease. "And then," I said dully, going back to our conversation, "your going to have to spend the rest of you life with me."

I glanced over to my left hand where my engagement ring sat as it caught the morning sunlight and was sparkling proudly. The thought was completely absurd. Why in the world would someone like InuYasha, a strong and handsome half-demon, want to merry a pathetic and bland human girl like me?

The very idea that I was going to become part of the Takahashi family as InuYasha's bride, wife and mate tomorrow, was insane. I honestly wondered if InuYasha had finally lost it and had gone mad. I was nothing special compared to him and yet here we were, about to married and bound to each other forever.

InuYasha snorted indigently as he stood up to his full height. "I don't _have _to do anything. I decide my own fate and my own decisions. I _want _to spend the rest of my life with you Kagome."

I swallowed and nuzzled my face closer into InuYasha's back, loving the feeling of his body heat against my chilled cheek, loving being with him. "I love you InuYasha."

He chuckled and hoisted me up higher. "And I love you, Kagome." With that said, he started off again, racing forward through the tree's like a bullet fired out of a gun. I continued to hold on tightly, trying not to fall off or be jostled to much as he continued his sprinting. We continued this until InuYasha had run all the way through _'InuYasha's forest',_ that was conveniently placed behind the Takahashi mansion.

Mr. Takahashi, being the powerful and influential youkai that he is, bought eleven acres of forest so that he could run freely in his demonoid form if he pleased. After InuYasha was born, Mr. Takahashi would let InuYasha wander the grounds freely. And when he finally learned to run, InuYasha loved to make a break for it outside in the spacious land. Mr. Takahashi noticed that InuYasha enjoyed himself so much, the he even dubbed the land '_InuYasha's forest'._

InuYasha kept running until he'd made it into the spacious backyard of the gigantic mansion Id been calling home for the past year and half. I peered over InuYasha's shoulder once more and shook my head. The mansion seemed to loom over the whole Tokyo area. The style of the home was surprisingly western, with a high roofing structure and big, bay windows. I figured Mr. Takahashi had commissioned the house to look like that because of his many travels to America.

I sighed dejectedly. _'America, thats right. I almost forgot._' I shivered involuntarily and snuggled closer into InuYasha's back. _'America. Trapped. Kidnapped. Death. Bloodlust.' _I shivered again and gulped as intense memories filled my head. '_Naraku.'_

"Kagome? You okay?"

I jerked my head up and only just noticed that InuYasha was studying me closely over the curve of his shoulder. I bit my lip and glanced away from the concerned gaze he was giving me. "Yeah, just thinking is all."

He made a disbelieving face before he turned back around and kept walking up toward the house. "Kagome, have I told you that you're a terrible liar?"

I wrinkled my nose and straightened up so I could talk into his doggy ears. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"A human's scent changes drastically with their moods and I can pick out certain scents with my nose. Thats what I get for being born a dog demon."

I frowned and sat back, already knowing all of this. "So?"

InuYasha stopped walking abruptly but didn't look at me. "Do you remember when I first found you in New York?"

I felt like the world stopped momentarily and so did my breathing. It hitched harshly in my throat and my heart started beating widely in my chest at his words. We _rarely _spoke about that..."Yes," I whispered, "I do."

Of course I remembered. How could I possibly forget? Id witnessed InuYasha getting stabbed before I was forcefully kidnapped, dragged all the way around the world, beaten and tied up by a homicidal psychopath. I could remember the exact words that were spoken like it was yesterday and it has been a two and half year's since. The words whirled around inside of my head like an angry tornado.

_I could feel my face pale and my hands started to tremble violently like leaves on a tree, blowing in the wind. "Inu….InuYasha…..INUYASHA?"_

_InuYasha had chuckled and shrugged, surprisingly casual. "Hey. How you been?"_

_The breath flew from my lungs and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Your….you….you aren't…..how are you alive? You're…you're dead!_"

_His eyes narrowed and his expression became confused. "What? No Im not." He continued to stare at me with a confused look on his face, until one of understanding donned. He realized that the very last time I had seen him he was dying. He realized that the last thing id seen of him was of him dying in a pool of his own blood on the floor of our high school stage._

_With saddened eyes, he reached forward and captured my hand in his as tears started to sting behind my eyes.. "Oh Kagome I…Im so sorry you were worried." Finally, the tears hidden behind my eyelashes, cascaded down my cheeks and InuYasha reached forward and cupped my cheeks with both hands, whipping them away with his thumbs. "Please don't cry," he whispered soothingly._

I shuddered yet again and it wasn't because of the cold nip in the air. "Of course I remember."

He hoisted me up higher onto his back. "When I found you in New York your scent was terrified. It had this intense smell which pricked my nose like thorns. I could tell, just by your scent alone, that you'd been through hell." He finally turned his neck to the side and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Just now, your scent had the same smell."

I frowned and looked away and locked my gaze onto a seemingly lifeless tree. InuYasha's gaze didn't waver however. If anything, it became more intense.

"You were just thinking of Naraku weren't you." He said, it being more of statement then a question.

I lowered my gaze to the snowy ground and let my black bangs cover my face and nodded weakly. "Yeah. I was."

"You do know that you have nothing to be afraid of now don't you? Your safe with me and Naraku is never getting out of the hell hole he was sent to. He's never getting out." InuYasha stated with a firm nod. His voice betrayed him however. It sounded like InuYasha was only saying that to quell both of our fears. He wasn't saying that because he truly believed it. He was saying it so he could make himself believe it.

I nodded weakly and slid my gaze back up to InuYasha's face. "You right. There's no reason to be afraid." _If that was true,'_ I thought, _'Then why do I feel this never ending pit in the bottom of my heart?'_

My favorite lopsided grin appeared on his lips and he cocked his head to the side, once again reminding me of a curious puppy. "Good." He turned and kept moving us up toward the intimidating mansion. "Besides," He muttered once we reached the pool deck that was placed a few feet from one of the backdoor's, "Naraku is probably a terrified little whipping post now. Magatushi's is supposed to be the worst demon prison a demon cam be sent to."

Magatushi's correctional demon facility was the jail Naraku had been scent after his sentencing hearing two summer's ago. InuYasha had asked me if I wanted to attend at the time, but I declined. I didn't want to see Naraku ever again. Though InuYasha had gone, against me warning him not too. After the hearing, he'd come over to my house and told me Naraku had been sentenced to three hundred and fifty six years in demon jail (which adds up to be about sixty three in human terms). It wasn't the best outcome nor was it the worst.

I nodded at InuYasha. "Your right. I know I shouldn't worry so much." '

InuYasha opened on of the back door's and walked us both inside. I sighed as the heat from the house engulfed us, the smell from the christmas cookies Id baked the day before still lingering in the air.

InuYasha lowered me to the floor and off of his back before helping me out of my red, wool coat. Underneath it I wore a pair of light, cut off jeans tucked into a pair of hiking boots and a white cashmere shirt. InuYasha -who preferred not to wear a jacket even though it was freezing out- wore a maroon colored work out shirt and casual running pants.

I sat down onto he floor and started untying one of my shoes. "So, I was thinking for breakfast this morning we could-"

"Kagome."

"Huh?" I finished taking off one of my shoes and glanced up. My jaw went slack. InuYasha had taken off his slightly sweaty shirt and was now standing in only his tight fitting pants. His muscled arms were placed on his lean hips. I bit my lip and gulped and InuYasha gave me a smug look. Id been caught ogling him. "Wh-what is it?" I asked, stumbling over my words.

He suddenly kneeled down, a few inches closer then I would have liked and started untying my other shoe. "Im leaving soon, remember?"

The earthy, manly smell radiating off of his perfectly tanned skin wafted dangerously into my nose. He finally untied my other boot and placed it to the side before looking up and starring at me with his with his molten ocher eyes. They were dangerous. _He_ was dangerous.

I bit my lip. "I…I forgot."

And I had. I totally forgotten that I was getting married tomorrow, that InuYasha couldn't see me for a whole twenty-four hours before the ceremony and that he was leaving for Miroku's house, which was why we had gone out so early this morning. We wanted to get a few more minuets with each other before being separated.

He leaned forward slightly, his eyes suddenly focusing on my lips which were parted as slight and labored breaths escaped them. "You naughty girl. You forgot did you?"

I nodded slowly, dumbly, entranced in the way he continued to lean forward, his eyes still locked on my mouth. "Yes," I squeaked out weakly.

Have you ever felt completely helpless? Completely and utterly defenseless? Have you ever felt like prey being stalked by a starving lion? That's exactly how I felt around InuYasha. He made me feel like a deer caught in the headlights. Helpless and unable to run.

He leaned forward and cupped my cheek with one of his hands and I tipped my chin forward and silently beckoned him closer. He nudged lips forward an inch and allowed our breath's to mingle between us. I closed my eyes and smiled and finally leaned in all the way and…

"Publicly making out? What? Are you two still in junior high?"

I stopped moving, my lips mere inches from InuYasha, keeping my eyes closed in the moment. I heard InuYasha growl deeply in the back of his throat. "Well, no one asked you to watch did they, ya' bastard?"

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes and found Sesshomaru leaning in the doorway, his large muscled arms -which he was showing off by the cream colored shirt that was rolled up to his elbows- crossed, eating an apple. His eyes were narrowed dangerously on InuYasha who was baring his fangs.

Sesshomaru sneered and swallowed. "Im trying to eat my breakfast. You could have the decency, what little of it you have, and take her up to your room to do that. I don't need to be a whiteness to it."

Grumbling angrily and incoherently, InuYasha turned to help me stand, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist as he turned to face his brother. "Why don't you get the hell outta' here before I make you sorry you were ever born?"

Sesshomaru's lip lifted upward slightly, but just barely. A smile. "I would like to see you try little brother."

InuYasha snorted. "Keh.' Any time anywhere."

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly flicked over to me, his half-smile gone as he pushed himself up from the doorframe. "Kagome, Sango's here. She's waiting upstairs in the spare bedroom. Its time."

I bit the inside of my cheek and turned to InuYasha who was gripping my hands tighter. He didn't want me to go as much as I wanted to. "InuYasha. I have to go. Sango's waiting for me."

"No," He mumbled, pouting like a five year old that wasn't getting its way.

"No?" I asked giggling slightly.

He nodded, still pouting. "Thats right-No. I don't want you to go."

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around my fiancé's neck and in turn, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on my tip toes and smirked slightly. "I don't want to leave either. However, Sango is waiting for me and if I don't go now, I suppose she's going to come down here and drag me away from you. Now, the way I see it yo have two options."

InuYasha grinned, allowing me to get a close up look at his sparkling fangs. "Oh really? Do enlighten me."

"You can either A, let that happen. If such is the case, I don't think you will like that very much. Because you see that means I will have to go right _now._ Or you could B, escort me up there yourself, allowing yourself a little more time with me." I grinned and lowered myself down, still holding onto InuYasha's comforting hand.

"Well I guess Im going to have to choose B aren't I?" InuYasha chortled, toying with me. I pushed him slightly and he nudged me back in my side. Sesshomaru made a slight gagging sound in the back of his throat before turning on his heel and leaving the way he came. InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Come on. Lets go."

InuYasha led me down a long, cream colored hallway, still holding my hand. I don't think I've ever walked any slower then I did that day. I didn't want to let go.

xXx

"InuYasha go away!" Sango hissed to said pouting half-demon through the open cream colored doorway to one of the guest rooms in the Takahashi mansion. I smirked as InuYasha didn't move. He didn't want to leave me.

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants and let out an agitated huff. "Just tell Kagome I love her and that Ill see her tomorrow at the alter. Okay?" He mumbled, his adorable ears drooping slightly.

Sango's face deadpanned as she continued to stand in the middle of the doorway, blocking me from my betrothed's eyes. She scoffed and blew a few strand of hair from her face. "She'd _better _see you tomorrow at the alter. That, or I'm hunting you down to the ends of the earth."

InuYasha glared right back."As if Id leave Kagome at the alter!"

I rolled over on the luxurious bed and let my hair fan out around my face on the fine, cream colored comforter. "I love you too InuYasha!" I shouted. "Now go! Before Sango hurts you."

I watched with a smirk on my lips as InuYasha grit his teeth. "Fine." The calming himself he sighed and even smirked slightly. "Ill see you tomorrow. I love you Kagome. Bye."

"I love you too. Have fun tonight."

I saw InuYasha sigh heavily and run a heavy hands over his forehead back toward his perky ears. "Yeah. Ill try. You too."

I glanced over to Sango who had started to rearrange a bunch of girly stuff in one corner of the oversized room. "Yeah, Im not so sure about that."

I heard him chuckle. "Bye Kagome. I love you." Then I heard him leave, shutting the door behind him. I rolled over again and started fiddling with the ring on my left ring finger, idly wondering what InuYasha was going to be doing tonight without me. If this were a usual night, and not the night before my wedding, we would have been hanging out on InuYasha's couch, watching scary movies and eating popcorn. Now, I was preparing to become a bride. I groaned heavily and sat up. I just wish this whole wedding thing was over.

Sango, who'd locked the door, probably to keep InuYasha out if he came back, stopped reorganizing all the feminine crap in the corner of the large room and came skipping over to me. She clapped her hands and wiggled her eyebrows in a evil fashion. "Are you ready?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt an oncoming headache approaching. "For what?"

Sango rolled her eyes and jutted her hip out sassily. "For your spa treatment. You won't have enough time for one tomorrow so I thought Id give you one tonight."

After Sango graduated high school, she took a year off from school to travel around with Miroku. They went all around the world together. In the end the fell helplessly in love with each other and now were dating pretty heavily. When School started this past fall, Sango enrolled at a local collage and was going to school to become so type of beautician.

When she'd told me that was what she wanted to become when she graduated, I nearly fell over. I mean Sango as a beautician? What happened to the demon slayer job? When I asked her just this, she reassured me that she was hunting demons in secret so that they would't suspect her. She told me that she already had her demon slayer license and that she didn't need to go to school for it.

I glanced up to Sango and started playing with a stray stand of my hair. "Well, what do you plan on doing to me?" I asked, my voiced more concerned then Id intended.

She smirked and walked over to her bag of stuff which she'd brought along with her. "Well first I thought Id let you have a nice, long, piping hot bath with this special path salts I picked up. And then Im going to comb and set your hair. Oh, yeah and Ayame said she might stop by later on and I thought we could watch a bunch of trashy movies and let you have a small bachelorette party."

Instantly I frowned. "Sango...," I started, my tone warning.

Sango's hands intently flew up to her chest like I was holding a gun to her heart. "I know, I know. You said no bachelorette party but-"

I shook my head, cutting Sango off. "No buts. I don't want a bachelorette party. I don't want to play trashy games or anything like that." I crossed my arm's, signaling the topic wasn't up for discussion. "End of story."

Sango sighed theatrically but was still wearing an ear splitting grin. "Fine. How can I argue with my best friend who just happens to be the bride?"

I beamed and stood up and lopped my arm into Sango's. "You can't. Thats how."

Sango started laughing and I joined in with her by giggling quietly and she led me over to the bathroom. "Ill prepare the just go and get ready." Sango opened the bathroom, flicked on the lights and led me inside. The bathroom was gigantic, just like the rest of the labyrinth InuYasha liked to call home. The walls were painted a calming light green with tall, white ceilings. The countertops were made of exquisite dark granite that matched perfectly with the show and the bath tub.

I moved over to the golden rimmed bathroom mirror and freed my hair from its pony-tale. I liked to wear it up in a loose topknot while I rode piggyback when InuYasha took me out for our morning runs.

My hair tumbled down to the middle of my shoulder blades in loose, dark waves. My cheeks were pale and flushed and I had slight circles underneath my eyelids caused by lack of sleep. I hadn't slept much in the past few days, my mind had been working over time, far to much for sleep.

Sango made her way over to the obscenely large marble bathtub that was placed a few feet from where the stained glass, walk-in shower and started drawing the bath. After the water was halfway up the tub, she reached into her pocket and brought out a few little colorful soaps that were shaped like hearts and stars.

She dropped a few of them into the bathwater and they sizzled and finally dissolved, leaving a frothy layer of pink and blue. The bubbles popped like little fireworks.

She tested the temperature of the water and then smiled. "The water's perfect." She turned to me and frowned, seeing as I was still fully clothed. "Well?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

I folded my arms over my chest and huffed. "Im not taking my clothes off in front of you!"

She blanched and stood up. "Oh right, sorry." She laughed and shook her head at he own sluggishness, heading for the bathroom door. "If you need anything," She smirked, "just holler for me. Ill be out in the bedroom watching Tv on the wicked flatscreen."

I chuckled and started removing my shirt. "Thanks Sango." She mumbled out a lazy "uhuh," before walking from the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

I stripped myself of my clothes and combed my hair up into to side pigtails before heading over toward the massive tub. The water smelled like jasmine and lavender and I took a greedy, deep breath. Hesitantly, I lifted up a foot and tested the colorful water with my toes. "Ahhhh," I breathed, lowering myself down into the perfectly heated water.

The water swirled around my aching body, the bubbles popped against my skin, instantly soothing my muscles and my mind. I placed my hands on either sides of the tub and tipped my head back, basking in the steamy bath. "This is heaven," I sighed.

After the tub was completely full, I turned off the water and sunk myself further into the soapy water. It was so calming and refreshing, I started to doze off. I must have dozed for at least a half an hour before a knock and Sango's concerned voice floated through the door broke me from my trance.

"Kagome? Are you done in there?"

I sat up from my slouched position and stared at the door dumbly. "Um yeah," I stammered, embarrassed that Id actually fallen into a light sleep. "Ill be out in a few minuets."

"Thats okay. Take your time. I was just coming to say that I bought you something and its out here for you when your done."

I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion. What had Sango bought me? "Okay. Thanks." I heard Sango's footsteps fading away from the door and I fully sat up in the tub. Reaching over the side of the tub where a small basket of toiletries was placed, I grabbed a purple loofa and began to scrub at my skin, trying to become as clean as possible.

I was scrubbing in-between my toes when my mind wandered to what InuYasha was going to be up to tonight.

"He better not be going to a strip club," I muttered sourly to myself, surprised Id actually said that aloud.

Miroku was a pervert. I knew it, Sango knew it, Inuyasha knew it. Hell Im pretty sure everyone knew it. And I just didn't want him filling thoughts into Inuyasha's head about strippers and strip clubs just because it was his bachelor party.

I scoffed at the thought of InuYasha anywhere _near _a strip club and placed the loofa to the side before standing up. The soapy water slid off of my body sluggishly and I reached over and grabbed the white, beach sized towel and dried myself off. I stepped out of the tub, some of the water splashed against the floor though I didn't take much notice of it and I wrapped the towel around my body.

"Alright Sango, what did you buy me?" I asked, opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the bedroom, allowing the hot air from my steamy bath to escape. The cool air tickled against my skin. Whatever had been in the bathwater had left my skin feeling peeled and completely exposed.

Sango, who'd been flipping channels dully on her stomach, turned and smirked. "Its over there," she answered, nodding to the white fabric that was folded on the love-seat placed by the window. Sango turned off the T.v and watched as I headed over to the couch and picked up the fabric which I now knew to be-

"A robe?" I asked her confusedly. "You bought me a robe?"

She grinned and stood up, chuckling as she walked over to me. "Turn it around."

Doing as she said, I flipped the supremely white robe around. On the back, there was the word 'bride' written in sparkles and sequence.

My mouth fell open a little by her thoughtfulness. "Sango," I breathed as a few tears started fogging up my vision. Since when I had become so sensitive to becoming a bride, I didn't know. But Sango's consideration had really touched me.

She shrugged as though it was truly no big deal, but I saw her getting a little misty eyed as well. "I just saw it and I knew you had to have it. Plus," She grinned, moving toward her bag-o-goodies, grabbing out another piece of white fabric, though this time she held it up for me to see. My mouth dropped open and a heated blush scorch my cheeks. "I needed something to go with this," She finished with a devious smile.

The fabric Sango held up, or the lack of fabric I should say, was a sheer chemise with a rather large spit down the middle. The straps and bodice was lined with beautiful cream lace. Right above the neckline was a delicate blue bow, giving the illusion of a sexy sort of innocence.

I felt my face flush yet my cheeks flared hotly. "Sa-Sango!" I squeaked. "What...is _that_?" I asked slowly, trying to understand just what it was she'd bought me.

She rolled her eyes and set the aforementioned clothing down onto the love-seat. "Its lingerie," She answered in a _duh_ tone like I was a dumb, naive child.

"But...but...but what's _it _for?" I asked dumbly as my mouth hung open like it was broken.

Yet again she rolled her eyes and reclined back onto the edge of the couch. "Do I really need to tell you Kagome? Do I need to teach you about the busy little bird's and their very _horny _friends the bee's?" As I continued to stare, my eyes nervously flicking over to the lingerie, and back to her, it dawned on her. "Wait." She pushed herself upward. "Kagome have you...ever..._you know_ before?" She mumbled quietly in a knowing tone.

I opened my mouth and before I could even stop myself, I uttered, "Of course I have!" In a boisterous tone, bitting my lip afterward. '_Not!' _I thought to myself.

Sango only stared at me pointedly. "Kagome, have I ever told you were a terrible liar?"

I threw my hands up into the air and shuffled over to the bed. "What is it with people telling me Im a terrible liar today?"

"Well you do plan on...doing _it _tomorrow night on your honeymoon right?" She inquired, ignoring my ranting.

I scoffed, and unwrapped the towel and placed my new robe around my body. "Sango," I sighed. "I don't know okay?"

She flopped down onto the bed. "Well why _wouldn't _you? Have you _seen_ InuYasha?" Her drifted and glazed over a bit as she began daydreaming about my fiancé. "I mean he is totally drop dead fuckable."

I snorted and sat down next to her. "Yeah, I know. I am the one whose marrying him, not you." I glared at her playfully. "Im warning you to stay away from him. Recently, I've been taking a few classes from InuYasha and now I know how to _bite," _I growled and snapped my teeth shut.

"Woa, woa! Down girl. I was just making an observation, not an offer." She winked and pushed herself up from the bed. She was rummaging through one of her back looking for something when she stopped and gazed out the window. She turned a gave me a very toothy smile. "Hey, I think someone wants you."

"Huh?" I sat up and let my feet dangle off the bed. "What are you talking about?"

She snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "Your Romeo is beckoning you oh fair Juliet."

Still a little confused to what it was she was talking about, I walked over to the window and peered outside. InuYasha was sitting on the front of his motorcycle, or as he liked to call it his 'baby', staring up toward the window. He was holding something red in the clawed hand that wasn't resting on the handlebars. Miroku, Sesshomaru and Mr. Takahashi were watching him as they all stood causally by the side of a sleek, black limo.

I snorted at the sight of him and waved, blowing a kiss in his direction. I saw him chuckle before setting whatever he held in his hand down onto a marble bench that was placed next to the driveway. He looked back at me again and all I could do was stare longingly as he put his helmet on, revved the engine and took off down the road with the limo following after his tail-lights.

It took me a few seconds to realize what he'd left on the bench was a bright, red rose.

An un-intentional breathy sigh slips from my lips as I walked back over to the bed. Sango watched me with an amused glint in her eye. "That boy seriously loves you doesn't he?"

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, smiling cheekily. "Well I really hope so. Im becoming his mate tomorrow."

A few hour's after the sun set over the horizon Ayame finally made her appearance at the Takahashi mansion. With her, she brought soda's in all types of assortments, a large bag of candy and snacks, makeup and her bridesmaid dress, hair curlers and, despite my warnings, trashy movies.

We pigged out on the snacks, inhaled our soda's and watched a few trashy movies while munching on our candy. I even watched a few of the movies without taking it all to seriously.

We were all sitting on the large king bed, Ayame had made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed with her feet swinging in the air, her white tail twitching contently, Sango in the middle and I at the head. I took a sip of my drink and smiled, loving my friends. They were the best a girl could ask for.

After our last movie had ended, Sango had ordered me to sit in front of her so she could set my hair with hair curlers while Ayame painted my nails- white, french tips with a sparkling snowflake on each ring finger. I sat back, watching jealously as Ayame continued to paint my nails. She had made them looked perfect without even really trying. If I had tired to do that, my nails would have looked like I let a five year old loose with a bunch of nail polish.

After my nails were dry, somewhat, and my hair was settled on top of my head in pink overnight curlers, we turned off the T.v and sat back against the plush pillows and just talked. Ayame rambled on and on about how her and Koga's relationship was going and ho much she adored him. I didn't interrupt her to tell her I was becoming a bit tired because she seemed so in-tuned to talking about her wolfish boy-toy.

When Ayame finally fell quiet, Sango took the opportunity and started talking. And she didn't just talk about Miroku and their love life though. She talked about how her classes were coming along and how well she and her brother were doing.

I didn't know much about Sango's younger brother even though we told each other everything. The only thing I knew was that he was sick with some sort of illness and that he was in the hospital. I would ask Sango what was wrong with him, but she seemed like she really didn't want to talk about his disease. So I didn't ask.

Finally, after a few hours of talking about anything and everything, squealing loudly when we got to juicy parts of the story, everything got quite and still. It was only until Ayame's soft snoring in the quiet room made me realize she had fallen asleep. I glanced over toward Sango and noticed that she too had fallen into the embrace of sleep. I smiled and reached over Sango carefully, trying not to wake her and turned off the lamp that was placed on the nightstand next to the bed.

Everything went black.

xXx

It wasn't until I woke up that I realized I had even fallen asleep. My eyes flicked around the quiet room as I listened to my friends rhythmic snoring and deep breathing. I watched Sango as she slept, the moonlight casting a place glow onto her face.

A soft pattering against my knee made me glance down and I brought up a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh, still aware that they were sleeping. As Ayame dreamed, her feet started kicking and twitching restlessly, much like a dogs or _wolves_ does when they dream their chasing some type of bunny or animal.

Still smiling, I carefully untangled my arms and legs from my friends limbs and pushed my self to the edge of the bed and got up. I pattered my way over toward the door and glanced at my sleeping accomplices, silently thanking both of them for the amazing bachelorette party, before turning and shutting the door quietly.

I turned down the hallway to the left and toward the south wing of the gigantic home. Yes that right. The mansion has _wings. _I swear I spent my first month here just wondering around trying to figure out where the hell I was.

I continued down the tall hallway and made another left and came face to face with the dark oak door that led into Inuyasha's room. Slowly, I grabbed onto the door nob and turned it, quietly opening the door as if he was actually in there sleeping.

InuYasha's room didn't leave much for the imagination. It tells you all about him. His furniture is dark which gives beautiful contrast to the red accents he has everywhere. His canopy bed is set up in the middle of the room with a black duvet comforter with blood, red silk sheets underneath. The pillows placed on his bed are red and the pillows behind them are black. His rather large flatscreen T.v is mounted on a wall directly across the bed and the small couch that is placed in front of it.

Perfectly adjacent to InuYasha's room and walk-in closet, is another room which he uses as a type of sitting room. Theres a black couch, a coffee table, and another T.v set up in there. Theres also a mini fridge which is stocked regularly.

Carefully sliding into Inuyasha's bed, I made myself comfortable on _'my' _side of the bed. I pulled the impossibly soft blankets and sheets up and under my chin and nuzzled my face into Inuyasha's pillows. I couldn't help myself as I rolled over and got comfortable, grinning. The blankets, sheets, and pillows faintly smelled of Inuyasha. I took a deep, greedy inhale, letting the manly smell invade my nose.

My hand reached out tentatively and softly touched the empty spot where Inuyasha usually makes himself comfortable when he sleeps. InuYasha is a _very_ light sleeper and normally pulls the blankets up until all that can been of him are his white ears poking out of the top. If it had been a normal night, I would have curled my body tightly against his, intertwining our legs and hands, pressing my back into his warm chest.

But this wasn't a normal night and InuYasha was gone.

xXx

I have nightmares.

And these aren't just regular nightmares where something 'scary' happens. These nightmares are severe and terrible, causing me to be forced awake in a pool of my own sticky sweat, tangled in the bed sheets draped over InuYasha's bed. InuYasha usually has to force me awake with him roughly shaking my shoulder's. When I finally come to and wake up, I cry. InuYasha normally holds me, whispering calming words into my ear as I cry into his chest, trying to shake the nightmare images from my brain. But they never go away.

All of my nightmares are the same. Precisely the same. The night before my wedding day- tonight- was no exception. They always start out the same, in the same exact way in the same exact place. When I have these terrible nightmares, I seemingly watch from outside of my own body, watching myself from a different point of view.

In my nightmares, which seems harmless in the beginning, starts out in the middle of a deserted meadow with me sitting in the middle, having no clue as to how I got there or where I came from. I would just appear in the meadow.

The exact same meadow.

The meadow itself seems completely peaceful and serene with little blue and white flowers growing here and there. Birds chirp overhead, the wind blows calmly.

As I continue to sit there, I start to wonder where it is exactly that I am, seeing as how I have never been to that meadow before. Eventually, slowly, I get up and take a look around. I start searching the meadow, trying to find something or someone, though I can never figure out what it is. I only knew it was _very_ important.

In my search, I come upon a deserted town just on the outskirts of the meadow. Out of curiosity, I venture into the small village.

The exact same town.

The town is always completely deserted, completely void of people or any living creatures. Though that never bother's me any as I continue to make my way into the town. The calm wind that had started blowing in the meadow, which was once a clam and peaceful breeze, is now starting to pick up harshly. The wind starts to blow harshly into my back, guiding me forward to the heart of the town. I allow it to, letting the wind force me forward.

I pass a few stop lights which are flicking spasmodically as though cars would appear any minuet or second. A few stores even had the _'Open_' signs in the window, though the inside of the stores are terribly dark and ominous looking.

The wind continues to lead me throughout the town until I reach the heart of the town- a small, white church.

The same small, white church.

I always stand there stupidly, staring at the perfect little church, staring at its seemingly perfectness. After the initial shock of seeing such a delicate church with a perfect trimmed lawn in front of it passes, I take a small, hesitant step forward, reaching out toward the building when the front door opens slowly with a creaking groan.

"Kagome..." A mysterious voice whisper's from inside the darkness, inviting me inside.

I take another miniature step and the voice, closer and louder this time, whisper's again. "Kagome..."

The same exact voice.

I take a few more steps. "Kagome..." The honeyed voice always whispers, seemingly next to my ear.

Another step. "Kagome.." The voice beckons, getting closer, inside my head.

Another step and I reach the threshold to the perfect little house of worship. I peer inside, searching for the face that matched the voice. "Hello?" I murmur.

Suddenly the wind picks up to hurricane proportions, forcefully blowing me inside. I trip over my own two feet and fall. Falling, falling, falling, tumbling downward as the churches floor vanishes and I scream with all of my might, causing my throat to become raw and painful. I frantically wave my arms about, hopping to latch onto something and end the death fall.

I continue this free-fall, almost like falling down the rabbit hole in Alice in wonderland, until the ground come's into focus. As I fall closer toward the floor, closer and closer, I gain momentum and speed. It seem's like I am about to collide with the ground, ending my life. I clamp my eye's shut tightly, waiting for the painful crack of my skull against the cold hard ground and the white, light that never comes.

Slowly, I crack open my eyes and gasp, realizing that I had stopped and was floating mere inches from the ground.

"Kagome..."The mysterious voice whisper's yet again, sending shivers up and down my spine. "I see you've made it."

Suddenly, as though it had been turned off by some kind of a switch, gravity starts working again. My body flops onto the ground like a fish being chucked onto dry land. I wince painfully and force myself into a sitting position.

Gazing around and taking in my surroundings, I begin to realize that Im nowhere. It seems as though I was placed in the middle of a dark and empty room. "I've made it in time for what exactly?" I ask the voice, going back to our conversation.

The voice chuckles darkly. "For what indeed."

I sneer and make my way to stand. "Who are you?" I demand, feeling groggy as though I've just come out of some kind of trance or spell.

"For your beloved's execution, of course." The voice drawls casually, his laugh echoing around me, ricocheting off the walls.

I begin to feel my heart starting to hammer in my chest and I whirl around in a one-eighty, searching for the mysterious person. My eyes narrowed and I stopped moving. "Show yourself!" I shout angrily, my voice cracking.

And then _he's _there. Standing in front of me in the suddenly massive room is the man who has haunted my dreams and days, frightening me to absolutely no end.

Naraku.

"My dear Kagome. How've you been?" He smiles charmingly, as though we are long time friends merely exchanging pleasantries. "You've been good I hope?" He grins maliciously and his eyes flicker away from me, seemingly on something over my shoulder. "InuYasha here was just telling me how much of an angel you have been since my imprisonment."

I become morbidly still, afraid to look over my shoulder. Still, I force myself around and gaze upon InuYasha who is chained up to a wall, blood dripping down his unclothed chest and face like vibrant tears.

"INUYASHA!" I hear myself holler. InuYasha is chained up to a cemented wall by his wrists and ankles, hanging limply at a very odd angle. His head is always bent forward, his silvery hair covering his face. He looks like he has been through a bit of torture already seeing as how his hands have dark bruises covering them and his hair is matted and caked with dried blood that looks like it had been there a while.

"INUYASHA!" I scream yet again, racing forward and kneeling next to his side. I go to pick up his head so I can see his face but something slippery and wiggly, wrapping itself around my wrist stops me from doing so.

"Im going to have to ask that you don't do that," Naraku's voice chortles from somewhere close behind me.

Morbidly, I glance downward and notice that the thing grasping my wrist is a disgusting dark tentacle, pulsating, tightening its hold against my skin. The piece of flesh has come from somewhere on Naraku's body. I scream and the sound echo's loudly in the room around us. Naraku chuckle's, seemingly delighted I had been horrified so easily.

I always reach down and try to pry the wiggling appendage off with my bare hands, tying to rip it off of my arm. "LET GO!" I screech. I start to claw at the squirmy limb, using my nails as dull talons. Still, the tentacle does not remove itself.

"Ka...gome," InuYasha croaks, his head still bent downward.

I always go to reach for him again, the need to be close to him ever pressing, the desire to hold him to my chest, comfort him, never ceases. Even in my dreams the desire never wavering. My nightmares.

As my hand extends for him however, another wriggling tentacle forces it way around my arm, partially covering my hand. Naraku is suddenly in front of me, cackling loudly like a deranged witch. I always struggle against his hold, fighting, scratching and clawing my way away from him. Yet he never vanishes.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell again in vain.

Naraku, still holding me in place with his disgusting appendages, glides over toward InuYasha. "Don't waste your time or energy my pet. You can never escape from me or my hold over you." He leans downward and grabs a fist full of InuYasha's hair, forcing his head up roughly with a quick jerk of his wrist. He leans down and gets real close to InuYasha's face. "Now, shall we begin where we left off Inu-Ya-sha?" He asks, enunciating each syllable in his name.

InuYasha can only glower spitefully, a little bit of blood trailing down his forehead and getting into his eyes. "You bas...bastard!" He half yells half snarls.

Naraku chuckles and drops InuYasha's head before standing up straight. He always reaches into one of his rather large, billowing sleeves and pulls out a sharp sword. The handle is made out of some sort of fine crafting material which is lined with real jade.

The same sword that was used on the stage in Shikon High.

The same sword.

Naraku chuckles and un-sheeth's the gleaming blade, thrusting at InuYasha's neck, right above his pulse point. "Any last word before I take this blade and ram it into your pathetic excuse of a body you _worthless_ half-breed?"

InuYasha gurgles something incoherent, then lifts his head to smile gently at me. A few tears steam down his face, his eyes shine back at me full of devotion and longing. As blood drips from his lips, staining them a vibrant color, he utter's three perfectly wonderful words its almost sinfully painful to hear them.

I can only watch mortified, terrified, as Naraku scoffs before brining his arm back, positioning the blade and thrusting it into InuYasha's heart. I scream yet no sound is made, no sound is heard except the beating of a heart slowing, until its finally stopped beating all together.

Its not InuYasha's heart.

Its mine.

InuYasha's body slumps forward, a last fleeting breath escapes his lips as his eyes dull from their beautiful golden color.

"I love you," Inuyasha had whispered.

Naraku, after whipping InuYasha's crimson blood from the blade, turns to me and sneer's maliciously, the desire for bloodshed in his eye as he slowly saunters toward me. "Now then, my pet. Your _mine."_

Thats when I _finally_ wake up.

xXx

My body jolted forward, sitting up instantly without much of my will. Mercifully I had been pulled from my hellish dream. Still, Naraku's face invaded my vision.

I forced myself to take a breath, mentally reassuring myself that I was fine and that Naraku _is _gone. After calming down some I took a quick glance around the empty room. In the secretive recess of my mind I was searching for InuYasha, though I know he is nowhere to be found. Pearlescent grey light of early dawn streamed down through InuYasha's window, dancing across my eyelids, giving the the room a ethereal feel to it. I let my eyes flutter close my eyes and basked in it all.

_'Today is the day. Today, I am going to merry my best friend. Today I am going to become a wife, a mate, and a life-long partner to someone.'_

Despite the ever pressing fact that my body had a sheen of sweat layered onto my skin from my recurring nightmare, I was smiling. I was giddy. My toes were curling in unadulterated happiness.

"Im marrying InuYasha today," I giggled quietly to myself. I flopped back onto the pillows and watched as the morning sun began its slow accent into the sky, casting beautiful orange and pink rays into the blue sky.

A nock suddenly sounded on the door and yelled for whoever was at the door to come in.

"Kagome, are you in here?" Sango asked, poking her head into the room. When she saw my curled up on his bed she gave me a kind smile. "Ayame and I woke up and were wondering where you'd gone. I take it you couldn't sleep very well last night?"

I pushed my body deeper into the bedding. "Sorry. I cain't sleep very well without him."

The corner of her mouth twitched upward as her eyebrow quirked amusedly. "I know how you feel. I cain't sleep soundly without Miroku next to me."

A long, comfortable pause followed as we both started daydreaming about the men in our lives. I was thinking about how much I was going to enjoy the rest of my life with InuYasha when Sango cleared her throat, jolting me from my thoughts. "Are you ready to get going? The limo that's going to take us to the church will be here soon and I want to make sure everything is ready."

I grinned, unable to help myself and sat up and stretched my limbs. "Trust me, I am _more _then ready Sango."

She continued to grin as she silently beckoned me toward and out the door. I laughed and got up and allowed her to lead me through the doorway and down the hallway. Sango stopped suddenly and I glanced back over my shoulder, staring at her confusedly. "Sango?"

She then got this bemused smile on her face and at the top of her very lungs she yelled, "KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Before skipping off down the hallway with me following after her, laughing so hard I thought I was going to fall over.

xXx

~INU POV~

"I still cain't believe there were absolutely _no _strippers or strip clubs involved last night. What a shame..."Miroku whined for about the thirtieth time that morning. He stood in front of me, starring at his perverted reflection in the mirror as he slicked his hair back.

I rolled my eyes and continued to examine myself in the floor length mirror, double checking that everything was in place."Keh'. I cain't believe you're _still _talkin' about it. I told you before and Ill say it again; I didn't even _want _a bachelor party. But _nooooooo _you all had to go and ignore me. Stupid ass no nothing people not giving a damn about-"

"Inuyasha!" My father snapped. "Watch your language young man."

Next to me Miroku snorted and even Sesshomaru gave a cocky smile. I huffed and turned to glare at my father who was now sipping sake leisurely as he reclined back on a futon. "Dad! Im 'gettin married today. Don't you think you might be able to, oh, I don't know...stop treatin' me like a kid?!"

He chuckled and stood up and walked over to me, suddenly tackling me into a bear hug, rubbing the palm of one of his hands agains't my hair. "But your my son," he cooed. "Your always going to be my little baby boy."

Miroku finally lost it, unable to hold himself back he started gut laughing and Sesshomaru had to force himself to regain and compose his stuck-up composure. I pushed my dad away and took a glanced at myself in the mirror. "Shit!" I cursed, running up to the mirror so I could fix my bangs which I had _already_ spent a lot of time on. "Thanks a lot _dad. _Do you know how much time it took me to comb out my hair?!"

"Of course we do. We watched you spend forty-five minuets to long on it." Sesshomaru drawled as he also joined our father on the couch.

I stopped finger combing my hair and stared incredulously at the both of them. They both wore impeccably black, western style tuxedo's. The suit jackets were pressed carefully and were fitted perfectly with matching black slacks and shoes. In each one of their breast pockets were identical red pocket squares. Sesshomaru had even taken the time to comb and place his hair on top of his head much like our fathers, which made the both of them look like they were identical twins. Its was almost scary how much they looked alike.

I was about to give Sesshomaru a piece of my mind seeing as he deserved it, when Miroku finished getting dressed and ready and gave me a firm slap on the back. As if that was comforting in the least. "You have to relax my friend. I can tell you're starting to become jittery and nervous."

I smacked Miroku's hand off of my back and scowled at the three of them. "I am not jittery. I've never been jittery before in my life."

Both my father and Miroku cast me the same disbelieving look while Sesshomaru stared thoughtfully into his sake cup. I frowned and turned away from the lot of them. I knew my father could sense _and _smell my nervousness. Its was almost pathetic to try and lie to him. And Miroku was pretty smart for a human which men't that he could probably perceive it too, even with his dull senses.

I scoffed and turned and faced the mirror again, trying to hide my embarrassment. "By the way," I grunted roughly, "why is it that Im the only one that's gatta' wear this traditional crap?"

"Watch your tongue boy. Be respectful of your heritage." Dad barked.

"Your father is right Inuyasha. Besides, wasn't Kagome the one who requested you wear it?" Miorku asked as he joined the both of them on the couch.

I glanced down at the very formal black kimono, haori and hakama I was forced to wear and frowned thoughtfully. When Kagome and I had talked about the kind of wedding we wanted, we agree'd we wanted to have a more modern wedding ceremony with traditional attire and then a western style reception. Which was why I had to wear a montsuki and Miroku, Sesshomaru and my father wore regular tuxes.

"Yeah it was," I muttered, defeated.

Miroku grinned and took a sip of his own sake. "Well then there you go."

I continued to stare at my reflection, mentally willing myself to man up. Seriously, it was _Kagome _for Kami's sake. She shouldn't make me nervous in the least. Still, why did I feel like there was a huge and angry moth demon fluttering around in my stomach?

"Hey, do you think I might be able to have some of that sake?" I asked, the words spilling out of my mouth before Id really even thought them over.

My father nodded, filled up a cup and brought it over to me. "Savor it. Its the only one your getting until after the wedding ceremony."

"What? Why?"

"You don't want to be stone cold drunk when you get married now do you?" He asked taking the now empty cup away.

I scoffed and turned away. "Keh. Im a two-hundred and seventeen year old man. Don't ya' think I could have more then _one _glass of sake?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly and took another sip of his _third _cup. "No."

My upper lip lifted into a snarl. "Listen here you-"

The door suddenly opened into the private office we were currently using a type of dressing room. Sango's head popped in and she smirked at all of us. "InuYasha? Kagome's ready to see you now." Her eyes traveled over to Miroku and she winked before shutting the door behind her.

"Finally!" I growled quietly, trying to, once again, cover the blush tinting my cheeks. I opened the door after Sango and walked down the darkened hallway in the old Higurashi shrine.

I walked out into the courtyard Kagome was supposed to be in and gazed around for her. It really wasn't traditional for her to see me before the ceremony, when her father is supposed to give her away, but seeing as how she didn't have a father, we were breaking the rules. That, and I desperately wanted to see her.

Outside in the shrine garden, the morning sun had disappeared behind a thick layer of dark clouds and thick, white snow was drifting down from the sky. The tree's were covered with a fresh, white layer of frost and everything was white and pure. I stepped out onto the snowy ground and it crunched loudly underneath my foot.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome's voice flittered into my ears with ease.

I fully stepped out into the garden and followed her scent with my nose and found her sitting on a stone bench underneath a gigantic tree. Her chin was titled upward and she was gazing up at the sky. She looked...

"Beautiful," I whispered to myself. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the immaculately white wedding kimono she wore that fell to her ankles. Her face had little makeup on it which I loved. Her natural beauty was obvious. A few, white flowers had been pinned into her hair which had been pulled on top of her head into a very detailed messy bun. A few stray hairs fell down her face and curled around her neck. She completely fit in with her surroundings. She was as pure as the newly fallen snow.

Her head suddenly turned to me and she gazed at me for a few seconds with those eyes that made me feel like I was melting into a puddle of goo. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. "Hi."

I felt my mouth tilt upward at her aloofness. "Hey."

She scooted over and gently pat the spot next to her, silently inviting me to join her. I folded my arms into the large sleeves of my haori and made my way over to join her. "Lovely day for a wedding." I commented, eyeing the sky.

She giggled and shook her head and I made myself comfotable next to her. "Can you beleive this?" She asked me quietly, reaching out one of her hands to catch a falling snowflake.

"No," I chuckled honestly and watched the weather. "Were getting married in a few minuets."

"I know!" She giggled, her breath coming out in a puff from the frosty air.

We sat there, underneath that huge tree, watching the snow as it feel slowly down from the sky. Each snowflake was uniquely different, designed specificlly different from every other snowflake in the sky, blanketing the earth with a thick layer of white.

"We better get going," Kagome sighed suddenly, reaching over and stroking one of my arms.

"Why?" I asked playfully. "Its not like we really have anywhere to be right now..." I smirked as one of her eyebrow's rose into her hairline and she sent me a pointed glare.

"InuYasha," She warned cutely before leaning forward and planting a delicate kiss on the end of my nose. "Aishiteru."

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against her own, fighting off the urge to say "Screw the wedding, lets run away," pick her up, and take her away. "Aishiteru." I replied, willing myself to hold on a little more. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Hey, love birds. Its wedding time!" Miroku suddenly shouted from inside the shrine doorway.

Kagome chuckled and waved Miroku away and he complied easily. She sighed again and swallowed once he was gone. "Well, I guess its now or never."

"Keh.' What are you talkin' about? We _have _forever together. Whats this now or never stuff?"

She tilted her head in my direction and stared at me out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. "You're right. We have forever."

"I know Im right. Im never wrong."

She scoffed in a very me-ish way. "Your getting cockier everyday Takahashi, you know that?"

I nudged her gently. "And your getting more smart mouthed."

She nudged me back, only harder and I tipped over and fell off the bench and onto the cold ground. "I was taught by the master." She giggled and even _pointed _at me as I struggled on the snow pile I had fallen into. Reluctantly she reached down and helped me stand and helped me brush the snow off of my hakama. Then she turned and started swaying her way toward the shrine. "Come on InuYasha. We don't have all day." She looked over her shoulder and gave me a cheeky grin. I growled playfully and eventually caught up with her, heading into the building with her to start our future.

xXx

The wedding was beautiful.

The ceremony was beautiful.

The decorations were beautiful.

_She _was celestial.

We had the wedding ceremony outside underneath a snowy canopy of tree's. We had a western style wedding isle and a few isles of chair's for our guests. It wasn't a big ceremony, just a few of our close friends and family. Kagome's grandfather had been the shrine priest that married us- against his rather large hatred of me.

We had been blessed, we had been purified, we had scent prayers up to the Kami and we drank out of three cups of sake, signifying that our relationship had deepened. Then, because Kagome had asked me and because I can never say no to her, we exchanged vows.

Kagome had a small bouquet of royal blue lilies and roses which she handed over to Sango, her maid of honor and then grabbed my hands. She stared up at me with her lovely dark brown eyes and allowed me to pour my soul out to her. Miroku, the best man, stepped up from behind us and handed me Kagome's ring and Sango did the same.

"I, InuYasha Takahshi, take you Kagome to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death part's us.' And here I do pledge you my faithfulness."

A few tears slipped down her eyes and I smirked proudly, glad she didn't hate my vows to her. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and whipped away her happy tears with my thumbs.

"Hey! We haven't gotten to _that _part yet," Kagome's grandfather, Jii-chan, snapped hotly. A few people chuckled at that and I only glared at the old man.

Kagome sniffed back her tears and smiled as I slipped the ring onto her finger with ease.

Kagome cleared her throat and straightened her spine purposfully. "I, Kagome Higurashi, take you Inuyasha to be my wedding husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death part's us.' Here I do pledge you my faithfulness." With shaking hands, she slipped the wedding band onto my finger and then smiled gleefully.

"I now pronounce you husband and bride. You may kiss the bride," Jii-chan announced with a hint of dejection in his voice.

I leaned forward and cupped Kagome's face with my hands and brought her close to me. She tilted her chin up and allowed my lips to press against hers.

"**My** **mate.**"My inner demon, which I had suppressed forcefully, growled happily. And I had to agree. She was _mine _now. _All _mine.

A small round of applause echoed in the small forest we had perched ourselves when we were announced for the very first time as "Mr. _and _Mrs. Takahashi."

I captured my wife's hand and mine and lead her down the small isle, past her crying mother and my frowning brother and father who looked like he was about to check his watch for the time, and back into the old shrine she used to call home.

It was time to start forever with her.

xXx

~KAG POV~

He bought a tent.

That sounds kind of ridiculously stupid. But it wasn't. It was perfect.

InuYasha bought a large, white canopy tent. He set it up in the backyard of the Takahashi mansion, underneath snow, heavy trees. Set up underneath it, was a large, dance floor set up in what would have been a grassy meadow.

There were about a dozen tables set up off to the side of the dance floor, with tiny, blue candles and little snowflake decorations. Off to the left of the dance floor was where the D.J we hired, played a slow song. Soft.

I thought it might be cold, seeing as how there was no window's or walls all around us, but somehow, InuYasha had managed to buy and hide a heater large enough to keep the space comfortably warm.

The best part though, and my favorite, was the twinkling chandeliers that hung down from the large branches of the forest tree's, casting a magical glow into the blanketed meadow.

"How in the world did you do that?" I wondered out loud as I eyed the seemingly floating golden rimmed, royal style chandeliers.

InuYasha, who had barley left my side and had been sticking to me like glue since we had said "I do," smirked. He shrugged easily. "Keh'. That?" That was easy. Sesshomaru and my dad helped me set them up."

Ah. That explained a lot.

I smirked and stopped walking. Inuyasha and I had been taking a small walk around the mansions backyard, enjoying a little time to ourselves before we were swamped with our family and friends.

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at me to as if to say _"Why'd you stop?"_

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into the heat that was radiating off of his body. "I have to go and change. Okay?"

He nodded...reluctantly. "Okay."

I leaned away and gazed up into his beautiful eyes. "Okay." I started moving away from him. "Ill be back soon. I promise."

He smirked and almost stopped and went back to him. "Okay."

I turned fully and ran toward the house where my other dress was waiting for me. I entered through the back door and I walked upstairs and into the spare bedroom Sango, Ayame and I had been using as a kind of dressing room.

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside the room. It was dark, quiet. Calm. The sun had just set and the pre-dusk light reflected off of the snow, giving the walls a pale blue glow to them.

I slowly undressed from my wedding kimono, which was no easy task. The obi was particularly difficult to remove and I stumbled and struggled with it a little bit. When it was all finally off, I folded it carefully and placed it into a bag and zipped it closed. Thats when I walked over to the closet and pulled out the garment bag that held my western style wedding dress.

Slowly, with a small smile on my face and the pale light illuminating the room, I un-zipped the bag.

xXx

"Are they gone?" I whispered quietly through the crack in the door.

Sango giggled softly and nodded from her look out position in the hallway. "Yeah. You can come out now."

I sighed and fully opened the door. I slowly stepped out into the hallway and Sango's mouth unhindged itself. "Good. I though they would never leave."

Sango's hand slowly rose to her mouth as she continued to openly gawk at me. I looked down, examining myself for any blemishes I might have missed. "What? What is it?"

Her eyes were wide and and I glanced down again. "What? Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Its just you...I mean you really...I think you look-"

"Beautiful." A gruff, voice I instantly recognized, finished her sentence.

Sango nodded dumbly and slowly fingered her bouquet. "Yeah. That."

I blushed and turned to look down the hallway. "Hey you."

Koga, who had to miss the actual wedding ceremony due to some wolf tribe thingy, came sauntering down the hallway with a wolfish grin spread across his face.

He wore a crisp, black suit and pressed white shirt. Not tie. His hair had been brushed back onto the top of his head, showing off his high cheekbones. One clawed hand was sitting lazily in his front pocket and his polished, black shoes clacked loudly on the hardwood flooring. "There she is. Just the person I wanted to see."

I giggled and started walking toward him. By the time I made it into his arm's, I was running. I hadn't realized, until I saw him, how much I actually missed him. I pressed my face into the tan crook in his neck and smiled. He smelled like the back of the breeze when you drive down a long highway with the window's rolled down.

He smelled like freedom.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you more." He whispered back.

I shook my head. "Doubtful."

He squeezed a bit tighter before letting go. "Im sorry I missed the wedding." He shrugged. "You know, being a wolf tribe leader and all."

He set me back down onto my feet and grasped both of my hands into his. He glanced down at my dress and smiled. "Let me get a look at you." He spun his finger around in the air, gesturing for me to turn. "Spin, spin." He demanded.

I giggled and complied. I grasped the hem of my train and twirled slowly in the middle of the hallway.

My dress, which I had bought with my mother, was truly a master piece. It had a sweetheart neckline with delicate lace and beads that lined the bosom. The material fell behind my thighs in a circle where the rest of the dress finished off, showing off my shoulder's and part of my back. The material fanned out in a backward A in a small train, trailing behind me in a river of material.

Sango clapped her hands and let out an excited squeal and Koga only laughed. "You look perfect."

"Your right, you idiot wolf. She does look perfect." A rough voice growled behind me, sending a shiver up my spine.

I smirked but didn't look back at him. "Stop it InuYasha. Be nice."

Koga crossed his arms over his chest and got a superior look on his face. "Yeah mutt face. Be nice."

A large, warm hand wrapped tightly around my waist as he brought me closer to his side. "Do I have to?" InuYasha whined pathetically into my ear.

I glanced up and him and frowned thoughtfully. "I guess not."

InuYasha grinned maliciously in Koga's direction. "Didja' hear that you flea bag?" He cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance.

Koga readied himself as well. "Any time. Anywhere."

I lightly slapped InuYasha's chest and started making my way down the hallway. "Stop it boys. This is still my wedding day and Ill be damned if I get any blood on this dress."

Sango chuckled at their confused expressions and I continued to walk. I linked my arms with hers, as we always did, and we made our way down toward our guests.

"Hey wait up!" Koga shouted when he realized we were leaving as he started chasing after us.

"No ignore him! Wait for me! Im your husband remember?!" InuYasha hollered and joined in the chase.

xXx

~INU POV~

She was dancing with him. _Again._

I stood by the side of the dance floor, glaring as Koga, that _flea bag_, spun Kagome around in time with the music. Every once in a while he would lean close to her ear and whisper something to her. She would laugh. She would tip her head back and laugh.

The only reason it wasn't me dancing with her was because I had two left feet and I hated dancing in public. I cain't dance to save my life if it depended on it.

I eyed the pair as they did a small spin before Koga dipped my wife. I smirked. The wolf had some moves I had to admit.

"**Just dance with her you pansy ass half-demon.**" My demon growled, upset that I wasn't near my soon-to-be mate.

_"I will." _I assured the rough voice. _"Just not here..."_

"**Idiot.**"

I rolled my eyes at the voice, but didn't disagree. I made my way through the tables that were set up and over to the open bar and ordered a whisky. While I was waiting, I watched everyone as they danced with the music.

Miroku was also spinning Sango across the floor and she was also laughing. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were pink from laughing so hard at whatever the pervert was saying to her.

Kagome's mother was slowly spinning around with Jii-chan, watching their daughter and grand-daughter as she swayed with the music.

"You know InuYasha," Ayame drawled as she suddenly appeared next to my side. "If you don't dance with _your _wife, then I cain't dance with _my _boyfriend."

I smirked and grabbed my drink. "Do I sense a little bit of jealous over them? Of Kagome?"

Said woman tipped her head back and laughed. Again. Ayame nudged me in the side and eyed the pair as they moved.

"No. Its just..." She suddenly frowned and twirled the straw in her drink. "Its just I wished he would look at me that way."

I glanced over at Ayame. She had for-gone her usual pigtails and was wearing her hair down, a look that I thought suited her quite well. Kagome had made Sango and Ayame wear knee length, light blue bridesmaid dresses. They matched the whole 'Winter wonderland' theme we had going on. And she looked really stunning in her dress.

I looked from her to the dance floor and eyed Koga. His eyes were sparkling, something I didn't really care for, and his face was light and easy. Come to think of it, I never really saw Koga and Ayame that way.

I shrugged easily and took another swig of my drink . "They just have this...connection." I said, though I knew that wouldn't help her very much. "I knew when I asked Kagome to merry that there were going to be more then one man in her life." I gestured to the wolf. "For some odd reason, a reason I probably will never understand, they get along like best friends."

"Now I could totally flip out, go marching over there and rip her out of his hands. Which I would love to do by the way." Ayame chuckled and I smiled at the thought. "But don't you see how completely happy she is?"

And she was. Kagome was radiant. Her smile lit up the whole room and that was all I ever cared about. I only cared about Kagome's happiness.

"Besides," I continued, "sometimes we cain't help the things that are men't to be." Just as the words left my lips, did the song end.

Kagome said something to Koga and he nodded. Then, without warning, he came walking over toward where Ayame and I were standing.

He smirked at her when he was a few feet away and held out his hand. "Care for a dance?" He asked.

I lifted an eyebrow at Ayame and she smirked. She set down her drink and took Koga's hand and he led her out onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. Koga wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist and brought her close to his chest. She placed her cheek on his shoulder and her rested his chin on the top of her head.

When her eyes caught mine from across the room, I raised my glass to her and mouthed, "Some things are men't to be."

She smirked and mouthed, "Thank you," and closed her eyes, obviously enjoying her dance with Koga.

"You know," Sesshomaru muttered as he slinked up to my side. He held a scotch in his hand. "You should probably go dance with your wife you moron."

I snorted and took the final sip of my drink. "You know I don't dance."

His face deadpanned. "InuYasha, you truly are in idiot."

"Oh yeah? And why is that exactly?"

He sighed, completely irritated that we were having this conversation. "_Because,_" he growled, "she wants to dance with you. Are you really going to let Kagome down just because your afraid of what people might think of you?"

I opened my mouth to respond to that, to say that I was not, in fact, afraid of what other people might say, when his large hand on my back shoved me forward and out into the middle of the dance floor. I turned around and glared at Sesshomaru who now wore a bemused smile on his face.

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice giggled somewhere behind me. "Are you going to dance with me now?"

I turned and watched as Kagome swept her way up to me. A few strands of her hair had fallen out of her messy bun and were hanging limply agains't her face. Still, she looked gorgeous. I brushed some of the hairs that fell in front of her face, out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. "Well, actually-"

"Dance with me." She murmured, cutting me off in the process. She wrapped her arms around my waist and she gazed up at me with big, pleading puppy dog eyes. "Please." She added in a quiet, innocent little voice.

I sighed and glanced over at Sesshomaru and glared. _"Thanks a heap you bastard." _I thought mentally. As if he could read my mind, his smirk widened and he took another sip of his drink.

I growled quietly under my breath but took Kagome's hands in mine and lead her to the center of the dance floor.

"Alright everybody make room for the bride and grooms first dance!" The D.J announced loudly, sending everyone into a small frenzy. When everyone had moved off and to the sides of the dance floor, the D.j started playing the song I requested for our first dance...if we were to ever have one.

If every word I said,  
could make you laugh  
Id talk forever (together my love)  
I ask the sky just what we had  
Mmm it shone forever

I took Kagome's hands into mine and brought her close to my body. She leaned her head into my chest and ran one of her hand up and over the curve of my shoulder and curled her finger's in my hair.

I started moving, swaying my hips with the beat of the acapella song. Kagome and I soon picked up a gentle, rocking rhythm.

(together my love)  
If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
Id sing forever (together my love)  
Forever  
Forever

Kagome glanced up and me and smirked. I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and let our lips mesh. I could, at that moment, have died right there and would have been totally fine with it. The warm, sweet taste of her mouth made me dizzy.

I've been so happy loving you

She ran her hand over the base of my neck and I pressed my palm into the small of her back, brining her closer to me.

(Do do do do do do do do do) together my love

Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart  
And beat forever (together my love)  
Forever  
Forever  
I've been so happy loving you

I broke the kiss and cupped Kagome's cheek with my hand, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. My ears twitched and swiveled as I heard Kagome start humming to the song.

Baby just let me sing it my baby  
I wanna be singin my baby  
Baby baby baby my baby  
I wanna be singin  
I wanna be singin my baby  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
(My my my my my my)

So Im goin away  
Mmm but not forever  
Na na na na  
I gotta love you anyway

I brought her closer to me again, needing to be nearer to her. I encircled her body with my arms resting gently around her waist and I could feel the clean line of our two biddies connecting-legs tangled up in legs, hips cradled into hips, our chests heaving in time with each other. I rested my head against her hair and inhaled the pure scent that was Kagome. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gazed up at me, her eyes drilling into mine with a smirk on her face. We continued to sway.

"I love you." I whispered.

She blinked and her smirk turned into a full blown smile. "I love you more."

I shook my head and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you most."

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! The first chapter. I want to sincerely apologize for not uploading this when I said I would. I had written the story and I was fully ready to upload it but my computer broke and all my story's were lost. So I had to start from scratch.**

**I lost a lot of stories and my writing and I had to start all over. Im sorry it effected so many of you. Hopefully, I made it up to you all with this chapter.**

**Also, the song I wrote Kagome and InuYasha dance to is the Acapella version of Forever by the Beach Boys, which means there were no instruments. Only sining. If you want to here this version of the song, you can find it on Youtube.**

**Yourgoldeneyes ©2013.**


	2. Take Me Away From This Place

**Well, here we go with another chapter of my story. Im excited, actually. Things are heating up and Im happy that its moving along now. **

**As always I want to personally thank my reviewers for taking time out of their ****schedules and critiquing my work. I really appreciate it. So thank you:**

** FallenFan77**

**Kaitybug93**

**Hafdemon376**

**And both of my guests.**

** Thank you ****guys! **

**Story rating: T For language and some suggestive themes.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: _I do not_ claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime _Inuyasha _or _Inuyasha; the final act_. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating I such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"My heart is, and always will be, yours." – _Sense and Sensibility_

* * *

Chapter 2. Take Me Away From This Place

~KAG POV~

"Man, the Takahshi's sure know how to welcome a girl into their family." I smirked to myself and tried forcing my suitcase shut. The damn thing absolutely refused to close. I jumped up on the bed where my defiant bag was set, sat down on the lid, using my weight to close the top and jiggled the large zipper.

After the reception ended, and the sun had long disappeared, I had thanked all of our guests personally for our gifts they had given us as they departed, quickly changed out of my wedding dress and into a pair of comfortable, dark skinny jeans and a white frilly tank top. Sango and Ayame changed out of their bridesmaids dresses and into something comfortable as well.

My mom and Gramps had stayed around a little longer but eventually had to head back home. With a quick kiss goodbye, a tearful hug, my mother wished me good luck with my new husband and returned home with Gramps who was less then happy to depart. He still was a little apprehensive of InuYasha and I had to say, by the glares my new husband was sending him behind his back, the feeling was mutual. But eventually my mother coaxed him out the front door. She had to leave because Sota, who missed the reception, was home alone and she didn't trust him by himself.

When I was ready, and as prepared as I could be, I grabbed my packed suitcase, carry on, and headed downstairs and into the living room. Sesshomaru was lounging casually on the couch next to Mr. Takahashi watching late night television. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Koga were in the kitchen eating left-over wedding cake and talking amongst themselves. I grinned at the sight of them. They were all so relaxed that it made me a touch jealous. Mutant butterflies had invaded my stomach since the previous day and were fluttering around erratically at the thought of my and InuYasha's honeymoon.

My backed stiffened as I felt the warmth of InuYasha's naturally higher body temperature on the nape of my neck and I knew he had snuck up on me. Two, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held me in place.

"Nervous?" He whispered huskily, his hot breath tickling the backs of my ears.

"Never." I whispered soothingly, rubbing my hand up and down his biceps as he leaned his chest against my back and rested his chin over my shoulder.

"Get a room," Koga barked loudly from his spot on a kitchen barstool. He shoved a large piece of cake into his mouth, white frosting smearing on the corners of his lips.

"Awh leave them alone Koga. They're newlyweds. They cain't help it." Ayame rolled her eyes and nudged Koga in the side, sending the new piece of cake he'd grabbed toppling over out of his hand and onto the kitchen countertop. He stared down at it mournfully like it was a fallen member of his wolf pack.

Miroku and Sango, who had isolated themselves in the corner of the kitchen, laughed quietly to themselves. Miroku reached forward and swiped a quick finger across the top of Sango's piece of cake, captured a bit of frosting, and stuck the finger into his mouth. Sango blanched and then, without regret, smashed the rest of her cake into Mrioku's face. Miroku's mouth opened in surprise as Sango covered her mouth as she started giggling girlishly. I snorted and felt InuYasha's chest shaking as he laughed quietly behind me.

"Besides," Koga continued loudly, "InuYasha _really _cain't help it."

I pushed myself forward a little and looked between a now red-faced InuYasha and a Koga who was still staring sadly at his fallen cake.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Koga shrugged nonchalontly, still staring at the cake. "InuYasha's going through his heat," he answered, as though we were disscusing the latest football stats.

"Shut up!" InuYasha shouted loudly, grasping onto my waist.

Okay, _now _ I was lost. "What?

Mr. Takahashi and Sesshomaru strolled into the kitchen and Sesshomaru leaned up against the counter top as Inu no taisho grabbed himself his own piece of cake. "Its true. He is. I can smell it." He mumbled through a mouthful.

"His what?" I asked yet again, even louder this time. Perhaps I hadn't heard them right.

"Yes I can smell it as well. You'd think you'd be able to mask it a little bit better." Sesshomaru agreed haughtily.

InuYasha stomped his foot like a petulant child. "Keep your nose's to yourselves and keep em' out of my personal buisness you nosey bastards!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as he was about to start bickering with his brother. But I beat him to it.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily, finally losing what little of my patience I had left. "Tell me what your all talking about!"

Everyone's head's turned to look at me as one with matching, confused looks on their faces. "NOW!" I demanded when they all continued to stare blankly at each other. They were looking amongst themselves, silently asking each-other to step forward and speak up.

Sesshomaru sighed finally and took a begrudging step in my direction, his almond shaped eyes trained solely on me. "My little brother, it would seem, is about to be going into the heaviest part of his heat in a few nights or so."

I looked back to InuYasha who had removed himself from my side completely and was leaning against the stair banister, his head in his hands as though he had known this would be discussed and had been dreading this conversation for a while, and back to Sesshomaru who was regarding the both of us carefully.

"But I thought that only demon's went into heat during mating season?" I wondered out loud, ghosting my pointer finger against my bottom lip thoughtfully.

He inclined his head attentively, his eyes slipping over to his brother. "Well that _would _be the case if he hadn't already found his mate." His eyes flicked back. "However, he has. And his inner demon knows you aren't going anywhere."

I swallowed, my hand drifting back to my side pathetically. _'Oh my.' _

"Besides," Koga grunted roughly though a mouthful of frosting, "Ill just bet that by now InuYasha's demon is just raging to have a good old fashoined ru-"

"KOGA!" Ayame shouted forcefully, hitting Koga again and shutting him up.

His head snapped over to his girlfriend, his eyes were wide with confusion. "What? What did I do?"

"And just because mating season is over doesn't technically mean that the mating has, um..._stopped._" Miroku pipped in as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Okay!" In a flash InuYasha was at my side, grabbing my wrist and laughing uncomfortably. "I think that we should head out. Were in a hurry and our flight is scheduded to leave soon." He rushed, stepping forward and grabbing my suitcase and pulling me toward the door so fast I almost didn't have a chance to grab my coat and white sandals.

"Thank you all so much for our basic demon mating lesson today." He muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Dont be embarrassed my boy!" I heard InuYasha's father holler after us-after InuYsha. "Its something to be proud of!"

InuYasha growled quietly to himself and muttered under his breath. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying but all I could pick up and decipher was, _"...are nosey __bastdards," _and _"... stay the out of my business for once..." _and then a slur of cuss words so strong it would have made the most foul-mouthed of sailors blush.

We made our way toward the front door and when InuYasha struggled with opening the door, maneuvering my heavy suitcase and helping me through, I stepped forward and unlocked the door for him. He muttered out a rough "thanks" before hauling my luggage out and toward the black limo car that was patiently waiting for us in the front drive.

I watched him amusedly as he struggled a bit with my awkward bag, trying to place it in the trunk with all of his bags. I wished that InuYasha would tell me about what Sesshomaru had been talking about in there. And what it meant for us and our honeymoon. But I kept my intrusive thoughts to myself and quietly made my way after him.

AsI continued to think all of this over, I slipped on my shoes. I knew InuYasha _hated_ being the center of attention. So he must have been more then uncomfortable with the..._personal _topic that had just been discussed. I sighed and shook my head sadly. Maybe he would tell me when we were finally alone.

I stepped out into the nippy evening air and grinned as I started for the car. I was halfway there when a muffled sound behind me forced me to stop and turn.

And shriek.

InuYasha was at my side within a blink of my eye, his eyes roaming over my body searching for the cause as to why I was screaming. "What? What is it? Whats wrong?" He grabbed my wrist and lifted my right arm frantically, checking my side for wounds.

Still unable to form correct words or even put them into usable sentences, I pointed a deft and shaky finger at the brown coated animal grazing at the shrubbery underneath one of the windowsills.

He followed my pointing and then frowned. "Oh...that." InuYasha sighed dully, pouting like he was disappointed there _wasn't _anything wrong.

"Oh _that?"_

I was dumbfounded that InuYasha seemed to be so calm about the three eyed ox, yes _ox, _grazing on our front lawn. The wide-eyed animal blinked at me and then mooed, or something very similar to a moo.

I jumped at the sound and took a few staggering steps toward the car. "InuYasha? What the heck is that thing!"

He grumbled and made his way back up the front door and shouted inside for Sesshomaru to "hurry the hell up cu'z we're late," and made his way back toward where I was still eyeing the animal.

"InuYasha." I demanded in a firm tone. "What is that thing?"

He shook his head and watched the animal as well. "That _thing _as you so eloquently put it, is Mo-Mo. He's Totosai's ride."

"So wait. Totosai ride's that...that _animal _around town?"

He smirked, clearly amused at how confused I was. "Well not technically."

I felt one of my eyebrow's lift into my hairline. "Then what do you mean?"

His smirk grew even further if that was possible. "Mo-Mo here can fly."

I stared at him dumbly and he chuckled deeply in the back of his throat. I felt a muscle in my face twitch and spasm. "It can fly?"

"Yes _Mo-Mo_ can."

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at InuYasha with a challenging glare. "Alright Mr. smart guy, if you know everything, then why is _Mo-Mo_ on our front lawn all alone. And where, for that matter, _is_ Totosai?"

InuYasha's eyes scanned the snowy yard and his ears flicked themselves forward, twitching at minuscule sounds I couldn't hear myself. "Hey!" He suddenly shouted into space. "Totosai, where are you ya' old codger?!"

Suddenly the shrubs that Mo-Mo had just been eating from started rustling as Totosai came crawling out from underneath the windowsill on all fours.

"Ohhhh," He moaned, rubbing his head but still laying down on a snow pile. "Where am I?" He asked as he glanced up at us. "Who are you people?"

I smirked to myself. Totosai was the most interesting old man Id ever encountered. His face was lengthy and thin with deep, thoughtful wrinkles. His nose was long and obtuse and pointed downward at an odd angle. His large, usually confused eyes covered most of his face but his pupils were small and beady. His ears were pointed and elfin. His grey, scraggly goatee matched his un-kept, oddly shaped mustache. And his greying hair was combed back and tied into a ponytail at the crown of his head.

Naturally Totosai, as an old friend of the Takahahsi's, was one of the first people invited to our wedding. But clearly he hadn't gone home yet from the reception and was now passed out underneath the bushes.

InuYasha marched over to where the old man was lying face down in the snow and stopped a few inches from where his face was resting. "What are you doing down there?"

Totosai flipped himself around until he was sitting indian style with his legs crossed. He scratched his head with his abnormally long finger nails and pondered that question. "I was sleepin'."

"Out in the cold?" I asked skeptically.

"Eh?" He twisted his upper body around so he could look at me. "Its not cold out here!" He scowled and turned back around. "You youngster's are just to sensitive to the weather."

Mr. Takahashi, Miroku, Sango Ayame, and Sesshomaru suddenly appeared out on the front doorstep, staring at us curiously. They were probably wondering why we were arguing with an old man who was lying on the snowy ground next to his flying three-eyed companion.

InuYasha seethed and his eyes narrowed into severe slits."Why you...I oughta'-"

"InuYasha!" His father scolded, his expression reprimanding. "You will respect old Totosai."

InuYasha's ears flattened themselves down onto his head and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh'. Whatever. Its not like he's worth it." He grumbled roughly, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Koga, who had been missing up until then, suddenly manifested himself in the front doorway. "What's going on out here?"

"Kagome, my brother, and I were just about to depart for the airport. Thats what's going on." Sesshomaru announced, pushing himself forward and toward the car. Immediately the designated driver and Sesshomaru's personal slave, Jaken, scampered out of the driver's seat and rushed around to open the door for him. Sesshomaru didn't even look in his direction.

When InuYasha and I hadn't moved an inch he turned at glared at us coldly. "Well? Are we leaving or not? You were in a hurry to go, yes?"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry big brother. We just need to say goodbye really quick."

Sesshomaru's lips instantly pursed, his eyes narrowing. I glanced over at InuYasha and noticed him glowering noticeably. More noticeably then usual. '_Opps.' _Perhaps I _shouldn't _have said anything at all because between the looks these two are giving me, I wish I were dead. Obviously calling Sesshomaru 'big brother' was the wrong thing to say.

Shrugging it off, I moved my way over toward where Sango and Ayame were standing and opened my arms. They instantly understood my gesture and tackled me into a big group hug.

"Tell us everything." Ayame whispered.

"Dont leave out any details." Sango agreed.

I laughed quietly. "I promise. I will tell you guys everything."

I gave them one last tight squeeze before letting go and turning to Koga who was smiling at me with the same, wolfish smile he had the very first time I saw him.

But all to soon his smile slowly slipped off his face and turned into a thoughtful frown. He stepped forward and captured me in a very tight I-dont-ever-want-to-let-you-go kind of embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

That was it. That was the true moment that my life would begin. It had partially started the moment InuYasha and I had vowed ourselves to each other. I knew that once I let go of Koga, it would be like letting go of the past. My past. And now, right in front of me was the impending future.

That was it.

"Promise you wont forget me?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and clamped my eyes shut tighter, the ever-known sting of tears was threatening behind my eyes. "I promise."

We stood there quietly out in the snippy cold, my forehead resting on Koga's chest until someone cleared their throat behind us. I pushed myself back from Koga and blushed when I saw InuYasha tapping a very impatient claw on his folded arms. I gave a coy smirk at him and moved over to his side and grabbed his hand in mine.

Koga and InuYasha regarded each other silently for a few seconds before InuYasha reminded me we should leave and led me over toward the car. Jaken opened the passenger door and waited until we were all in the car before shutting it.

The limousine was dark and surprisingly cozy for a car. There was a stocked mini-fridge, a portable car phone and a small T.V. Sesshomaru made himself comfortable on one side of the car while InuYasha and I took over the opposite side.

When Jaken pulled the car away from the curb, I glanced over my shoulder and gazed out the tinted back window, watching as the mansion shrunk in the distance behind us. I watched as all of our friends and family waved goodbye to us. It wasn't until I could only see road and night sky that I finally turned and made myself comfortable in InuYasha's side.

The whole drive to the airport was quiet. Sesshomaru distracted himself with a local newspaper and InuYasha closed his eyes and took a little nap. So I was left with silence, alone with my thoughts. Thoughts of where it was exactly InuYasha was taking me (all he told me was that I needed to pack lots of bathing suits). He wanted me to be surprised and the thought was sweet but I couldn't stand not knowing.

By the time we made it to the airport, InuYasha had woken up from his light nap and was nuzzling the crook in my neck, whispering sweet nothings into the space behind my ear and Sesshomaru looked like he was trying not to gag on his vomit.

Jaken drove the car by a private jet hanger and rolled the limo to a stop. Sesshomaru and InuYasha started moving themselves to get out of the car but I just stared out at the tarmac, observing.

"Where are we? This isn't Narita or Haneda."

InuYasha smirked and Sesshomaru merely got out of the car when Jaken opened it obediently. "Nope. This isn't."

InuYasha grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the car and into the frosty night air and I only had a brief moment to process the privet jet sitting on the tarmac. It was white with bright red writing on the side that read _TAKAHASI & SO'UNGA ENTERPRISES INC. _The tail of the plane was red with a large, white Inu-Yōkai in true demon form, howling at the moon- the official company logo. A few men dressed in neon vests were running around, fueling the plane and making sure everything was perfect for our flight.

"Wow," I breathed, unable to help myself.

InuYasha grinned and walked me forward toward the set of stairs that are leading inside of the plane, which Sesshomaru had already boarded. InuYasha pushed me forward and up into the plane first and followed closely behind me. I stopped moving on the top step.

The inside of the plane was lavishly equipped with six, light cream leather chairs that were so big I was scared to sit down in them and be swallowed up whole in the folds of the fine leather. In between each chair was a movable table with a shiny top, a black remote was set out on each.

The wall paneling was cream white with overhead lights that gave the jet a soft glow instead of harsh fluorescents. On the far right wall, opposite to the cockpits door, was a flatscreen T.V that practically covered the whole wall. The windows were large and circular, very unlike the small windows on a commercial flight. Right beside the door to the cockpit was the galley that looked like a miniature kitchen, fully stocked with a fridge, oven, microwave, wine cooler, and freezer.

"Wow," I repeated.

"Well?" InuYash asked, breaking me from my embarrassing gawking. "You know whats even better then just staring at it? Actually getting in it."

He chuckled when he saw my deadpan glare. Slowly, I scrambled aboard and slid into the first seat I came to. InuYasha took the seat across from mine.

"Wait a minuet..." I said slowly, gazing around the place for a certain ice cold demon. "Where's Sesshomaru? Why is he here anyway?"

InuYasha had told me Sesshomaru would be coming with us on our flight but he hadn't been able to tell me why. Every time we tried to talk privately we were interrupted by something or someone.

InuYasha reclined his chair and closed his eyes. "In the cockpit."

"Oh. So he's talking to our pilot?"

"No." He chortled amusedly. "He _is _the pilot."

My eyes widened and I stared dumbly at InuYasha and he didn't even flinch. Maybe I hadn't heard him right. "Im sorry. What?"

I leaned over the side of my chair and tried to a better look into the cockpit and focused my narrowed gaze on Sesshomaru's figure which was sitting in the pilots seat, wearing a headset and flipping and switching little nobs and gadgets, turning the plane and the planes instruments on.

InuYasha cracked a golden eye open and peered out at me from underneath thick eyelashes. "What? Are your ears for decoration?" I leaned forward and slapped him on the knee. "What did I do?" He asked again, still snickering childishly to himself.

I giggled and leaned back in my seat and InuYasha stared outside. "My brother is a very confusing, hard to get to know, bastard. But, there is one thing I know about him." His eyes slid over toward my curious gaze. "He loves to fly."

"Really?"

He nodded, his eyes still trained outside. "He has a few obsessions, none of which he will ever admit to, but he does. A few are that he loves flying and dragons."

I felt my upper lip twitch. The way InuYasha explained it it made Sesshomaru sound like a big kid. "Dragons and flying, huh?"

He grinned and finally looked over to me. His eyes were gleaming mischievously. "Yea. Ever since he was a kid, Sesshomaru has had the slightly frighteningly ability to make friends with all forms of dragons.

In the fudel era, even the most skilled warriors and demons had trouble slaying a dragon-even the common one headed dragons." He paused and his smile grew wickedly. "Sesshomaru's ride of choice is a_ two-headed_ dragon named A-Un."

I snorted and we fell into a fit of giggles and laughter. We were cracking up for sometime until the intercom crackled to life and Sesshomaru's bored, expressionless monotone buzzed through the plane.

"I can hear you two. If don't want me to come back there and quiet you forcefully, and you want me to pilot your 'love plane' then you will cease your talking about me this instant."

I clamped my mouth shut and InuYasha did the same. We looked away from each other but we only lasted a few seconds before our eyes locked again, golden clashed with brown, and we were doubling over, clutching our sides as our bodies shook with laughter.

When we finally sobered up somewhat, and the plane was fully fueled, Sesshomaru told us to buckle or seat belts-or else-, and taxied the plane toward the runway. The overhead lights dimmed until it was comfortably dark in the cabin. And all of a sudden, I felt unsettled. The last time I had been on a plane and I had flown somewhere was when...

I trailed my thoughts and forced myself to stop thinking that way. There was no need to dwell in the past now. Not when I was starting my honeymoon. Not when I was starting my married life.

InuYasha suddenly reached forward and took a gentle hold of my hand. I looked over at him and noticed he was staring at me intently. His mouth was set in a firm line, his jaw clenched and his eyes, half-focused and half-tentitive, were solely trained on me. He knew what I was thinking. He knew _exactly _what I was thinking.

The plane suddenly lurched forward and started down the runway.

"We'll be okay." He whispered, rubbing a comforting thumb over the the skin on my hand.

"We'll be okay." I echoed. And in that moment, staring at InuYasha as his eyes practically glowed in the darkness and a charming smile appeared on his face, I believed it. We _would_ be okay. As long as we had each-other, everything would be fine.

The loud whooshing from the engines whirled loudly as they pushed us faster and further down the strip of paved runway. Within a few seconds, the ground shifted beneath us and we were airborne.

Flying.

xXx

**INU POV**

Kagome had fallen asleep sometime after take off. Though I didn't blame her. It was almost two A.M and she hadn't had much sleep since the day before our wedding. And even then she hadn't been sleeping as deeply as she should have.

Im a light sleeper and when Kagome doesn't sleep well- I don't sleep well.

I looked up from gazing out the window and smirked at my wife. My smile widened. _My wife. _That was going to take some time getting used to. Kagome had curled herself into a small ball with her feet resting on one side of the seat and her head resting in the cradle of her arm on the other. Soft, little snores were escaping her mouth and her eyelashes were fluttering gently.

She was dreaming.

I grinned at her adorableness and took one last glance before I unbuckled my seat belt, Sesshomaru had turned of the fasten seat belt sign a while ago, and made my way toward the cockpit.

Sesshomaru had both hands on the steering..._thingy _and was muttering something into his headset, talking to air traffic control. He moved his right hand onto the planes throttle and gently urged the jet forward, forcing the plane to go faster.

"I sense you have something on your mind little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, still staring out at the night sky.

I folded my arms and leaned up against the wall opposite to where Sesshomaru was sitting. "Have you sensed anything...unusual lately?"

"You need to be a little more specific then that."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I mean do you think that maybe... Naraku might be planning anything?"

Sesshomaru snorted and i could tell he was thinking I was naive. "And what do you suppose he would plan? He's in jail InuYasha, theres nothing he can do."

I tossed my hands up into the air. "I don't know okay! I just feel uneasy, like theres something thats...wrong." And it was true. I had been nervous and fidgety for a while now but I could never tell why exactly.

"Your unease is because you have a new wife and mate and your senses are on high alert. Your basic animalistic insects are coming out and trying to protect your new family. Its normal." Sesshomaru turned the steering..._thingy _and the plane banked a little to the right.

I frowned and looked down and my claw's, only just noticing how sharp they'd become. They needed a trim. "Yeah well, she's not my mate yet."

Sesshomaru turned his neck to the side and briefly stared at me from the corner of his eye before turning back. "Thats not the point you idiotic dunce."

I straightened my spine and glared at the back of my brothers _pointed_ head. "Oh so now your calling me stupid?"

"That fact that you have to ask just proves how imbecilic you are."

I growled and readied myself for a fight. But then I realized that if I picked a fight with my brother at fifteen-thousand feet, and he couldn't control the plane he was steering, we could very well could crash and burn and we'd all die. And Id rather not have my new wife and myself die if I could avoid it.

So instead I held my tongue. I growled and curled my claws into my palm and folded my arms. I stared at Sesshomaru as he continued to steer the plane with ease like it was nothing. It wasn't until my stomach growled loudly that I realized how hungry I was.

"Theres some ramen in one of the galley's cabinets." Sesshomaru muttered dully before I had a chance to ask.

"Thanks." I muttered and turned to leave but I stopped in mid-movemnt. "Hey Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly and his head inclined in my direction and I knew he was listening. "Thanks for...you know...not sucking as much as you could."

Ah brotherly love. Well, that was a good as it was going to get. It wasn't the worst compliment Id ever given. If you could even call that a compliment.

"Very heartwarming little brother."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and stretched my arms over my head. "Yeah. I try."

I moved back out of the cockpit and walked back into the cabin to check in on Kagome. She had curled into herself even further and her cheek was pressed up against the back of her left hand and her right hand was dangling on the seat.

I chuckled quietly and shrugged off my jacket. I placed it over her carefully and tucked her in, trying to keep her warm. I rubbed the back of my hand across her cheek and she subconsciously leaned into my touch, a smile ghosting across her lips. I stared at her a few seconds longer, confused as to why I was so lucky enough to have a wife like her, before walking back to the galley.

I checked a few cupboards and finally found a whole cabinet full of ramen. Grinning evilly, I pulled down a few cups of instant noodles and heated one up and mixed it and then made my way back to my seat. I placed my cup down, letting it cool off and then grabbed a remote and turned on the T.V.

I was almost through my fourth cup of ramen and halfway through the movie I had been watching when I heard Kagome's heart rate increase slowly as she woke up. I turned my chair and watched as she slowly blinked open her eyes and smiled when she realized I was watching her.

"Hey," she croaked, rubbing her tired eyes with her fists.

I grinned at her cuteness. "Hey yourself."

She pushed herself up until she was sitting upright before she stretched her arms over her head and tilted her head to the side to stretch her neck. "Where are we now?" She asked, staring out the window as we flew over a rather large city by the looks of it. It sparkled and glowed brightly, even from our altitude.

I shook my head and took another bite of my food. "Nu-uh. I ain't telling you until we get there."

She turned and scowled at me. "Your going to have to tell me sometime you know."

"Yeah, I do. But not yet. I want it to be a surprise."

She rolled her eyes, placed her chin into her palm and stared out at the starry sky. "Fine. Ill just wait some more I guess.."

I chuckled quietly at her pouting and then returned half of my attention on my movie, the other half trained on her. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minuets until Kagome's stomach rumbled even louder then mine did. I turned and smirked as she covered her stomach, blushing in embarrassment.

"Um..wheres the food in this place?" She asked, standing up.

"In the galley. Its fully stocked so help yourself to anything you want."

She made her way over to the kitchen and my ears twitched as I heard her rummaging around as she fixed herself some food. A few minuets later she reappeared with small plate of chicken, a glass of juice, and a small side bowl of fruit. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she froze. "What? What is it?"

"You do realize that its," I glanced down at my wrist watch, "Three-fourty five in the morning, right?"

She shrugged and popped a juicy purple grape into her mouth. "Yeah but Im hungry. And you did say to help myself to whatever."

"I did. I just didn't think you were_ that_ hungry."

She glanced up at me, her fork halfway in her mouth. "Well I am."

I chuckled. "I can see that."

When she was finished scarfing down her food and my movie was over, I turned off the flatscreen and Kagome dumped her food and put her dirty dishes into the washing compartment. She sat back down in her seat, tucking her feet underneath herself, and stared out the window again. I followed her lead and leaned my chin in my hand and stared out the large window.

The moon was shining brightly, casting a celestial glow onto the earth thousands of feet below us. There were a few lazy clouds floating int he sky but other then that it was a clear night- perfect flying weather.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked suddenly, her quiet voice startling me a little.

I did a lazy, half-shoulder shrug. "Nothing really." My eyes flicked over to her and I watched her, entranced by her simple beauty. "How about you?"

I watched as she took a deep breath through her nose. "Us. Our life." Her eyes found mine as she paused. "Our future kids."

I froze, the blood in my veins momentarily stopping its flow. Now _that _had my attention.

The thought, the mere _idea, _of a family, one that I could love and would love me back, had my mind racing with the infinite amount of possibilities it brought with it, I had never had a close-knit family even when my mother was alive. She had been my rock and the most important person in my life, sure, but I still never felt like I had a true family. Sesshomaru and my father were and are exactly the same way- all they've ever cared about is work, work, and work. We'd never really had what normal people would call 'bonding moment's'

So the thought was exhilarating. Exciting.

But looking back on this particular conversation with Kagome, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast. I hadn't realized that maybe, just _maybe, _Kagome had been talking about something completely different. That maybe she was trying to give me subtle, mental hints to something _completely _different. But I, of course, didn't notice.

Smirking , I reclined back in the chair and crossed my arms. "Yeah?"

She mimicked my position but added a little confidant sass as she folded her arms, like her word was final and whatever I had to say on the matter was null and void. Oh how I loved this woman. "Yeah."

Well now I was really curious. "How many do you want?"

Kagome blushed all the way down to her toes. "As many as I can. I want my own clan. And as soon as possible"

I grinned and rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "You do realize if we are going to have kids- wait a second..." I paused mid-sentance. "You do want the kids with _me _right?" I asked playfully.

She caught on sighed defeatedly. "I guess if I _have _to."

"Well...thats good, seeing as how Im your husband." An amused smile played at the corner's of her lips as she laughed quietly.

"But you do realize," I muttered, going back to my original thought, "that if we go ahead and have this clan full of children as you call it, you understand that they are going to be either a quarter-demon or a half-demon, right?"

My tone had transitioned from light and teasing to serious and solemn- a foreboding note in the conversation.

I had been taught all my life, by humans and demons alike, that when a demon and a human procreate, their blood mingling, they create a powerful _wrong _to the world. They create something unbearably disgusting, a mutilated impersonation of a humanoid form; a _half-demon. _Me.

I knew I was _nothing _compared to Kagome and my friends, which was why I was so confused as to why she would accept and take me as a husband _and _a mate. She was loving and caring and wonderful and all things good in the world. I was just...me. A dirty blooded human and demon impostor. And now she was saying she was ready and willing to give me children- pups? Pups that might be considered and deemed...'wrong' in the society we lived in?

I watched on bated breath as she allowed the information to sink in, I could practically see the mental wheels in her head turning. Slowly, she smiled a kind and sincere grin.

"Of course I understand." She leaned forward and rubbed my knee with a loving tenderness.

"I don't care. If they are our children, I will love them no matter what."

I sighed a breath of relief. I grabbed her hand and leaned forward, placing a swift kiss on her knuckles. "I love you. You know that right?"

She smirked cockily and slouched back. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Good point."

xXx

Shortly after I started yet another movie to pass the time, Kagome had fallen asleep. But unlike the last time, she was in my arms. When Kagome had started getting tired, she climbed into my lap and used my chest as a makeshift pillow before drifting off. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist so she wouldn't wiggle and fall off in her sleep and I leaned my head down, nuzzling my nose into her hair.

It wasn't until my sensitive ears started popping loudly with the sudden change of altitude the plane was taking, that I realized I'd fallen asleep as well. The sun had started to rise over the horizon and was pouring sunshine into the plane. I gazed outside at our surroundings and noticed we were suddenly flying through a particularly thick patch of grey clouds.

Kagome hand somehow wrapped herself further around me while we were unconscious and had a fistful of my shirt in her fist, her face pressed tightly to my chest. Gently and slowly, I untangled myself from Kagome's tight grasp. I set her down carefully and moved toward the cockpit, ignoring the seatbelt sign which had been turned on.

"Were going to be landing soon. I highly suggest you sit back down and buckle in." Sesshomaru muttered without even turning around and looking at me.

"There's a large storm cell moving toward the airport in Thailand. If you don't want to be bounced around so badly by the rough turbulence that you can't remember what year it is, sit down and stop bothering me."

He snarled, starting to struggle slightly with the steering thing, fighting with the suddenly dark and angry looking cloud's blocking our path. I decided to leave him alone, seeing as how arguing wouldn't help anything and made my way back to my seat and buckled myself in.

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up." I whispered gently, reaching across the space between us and shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Wha-...wha's wrong? What happened?" She slurred tiredly, still half asleep. She blinked repeatedly as she came to.

"Nothing's wrong. We're just landing and-"

"We're what?!" She suddenly screeched, fully awake. She lunged for the window and stared outside anxiously, wanting to see where we were. When all she could see were accumulating clouds, she sat back and pouted.

Chuckling, I clutched her hand and captured her chin in-between my finger's, forcing her brown eyes to look at me. "Were arriving in Thailand. Okay? _Thats _where we're honeymooning."

Her eyes narrowed as she eyed me cautiously. "Thailand," she echoed, testing the name on her tongue.

I nodded. "Thailand."

"Oh InuYasha really?" When I nodded yet again, she beamed and let out a very girly squeal. My ears flattened down onto my head.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. A slow, extremely happy smile spread across her face. Her eyes danced as a small, excited giggle escaped her lips. She reclined back in her chair and stared eagerly out the window.

My demon smirked. "**Good job picking Thailand. Who knew you could actually do something ****intelligent when it came to Kagome huh?**"

I frowned at..._myself. "Shut up why don't you you __ungrateful dog." _

My demon tsked at me and shook his head. "**Touchy touchy.**"

Sesshomaru continued to fly the jet through the rough patch of weather. We hit a random air pocket and the plane jerked downward, almost like a roller coster ride. I watched amused as Kagome giggled at the turbulence. She almost seemed to enjoy the bumpy ride.

The plane continued to descend and a few minuets later we broke through the clouds and we could finally see the ground. Kagome pressed her fingertips and nose against the window and peered outside, her breath fogging up the windowpane.

We continued to get closer and closer to the airport and within a few minuets the planes wheels touched down on the runway with a screech and I was momentarily pressed into the headrest of my seat as Sesshomaru quickly slowed the plane. When we finally stopped, we were taxied toward a privet plane hanger.

As the engines whirled to a stop, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her stand up. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I slung my hand over her shoulder casually.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her temple. "Ill be right back," I whispered and beofre making my way toward the cockpit.

Sesshomaru was still siting in the pilots seat, shoving a few of his things into a small brown briefcase. I cleared my throat and he turned slightly, gazing at me with a barley there look.

"Thanks for um.." I scratched the back of my head and looked away from him. Dammit I was so _bad _at giving this bastard a compliment. "Just thank you," I muttered quickly.

He closed the briefcase and he stood up. "You welcome little brother."

"So where are you going now? You still haven't told me why you're here."

He moved out from the captain's seat and grabbed a few paper documents out of a cabnit I hadn't noticed. "Father wants to expand his business into electronics and software programing. A few of his business partner's work and reside here. He sent me in his place and I am meeting with them in the morning."

I blinked at him. My mind was whirling with this new information. I was unsure of what to say about that. "Don't you remember what happened last time father got a new business 'partner'?"

Sesshomaru stilled. "We will _never _make that mistake again." His eyes clashed with mine and I knew we were both thinking about the same person.

Naraku.

I swallowed as he slid past me and opened the door to the plane. Kagome was still waiting patiently for me and when I approached her. I made sure I'd removed the anxious look off my face when I made it to her side.

I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." She grabbed my hand and led me toward the stairs.

xXx

~KAG POV~

Thailand! He had actually flown me to Thailand! I couldn't wrap my whole brain around the thought of being in Thailand- a place I'd alway's wanted to travel to.

The sunlight was blindingly bright as we stepped out of the plane. The fresh air assaulted my nose instantly, the breeze smelled like fresh rain, flowers, and earth. It was an intoxicating, exhilaratingly wonderful scent.

Sesshomaru, being the badass that he was, had already disembarked and was walking purposely across the plane hanger, approaching a nervous and fidgety looking man who cowered when he got nearer.

I watched as the man spoke animatedly, ringing his his hands out restlessly. He was clearly a wreck, cowering in front of him as though he was some sort of God.

Sesshomaru, however, was staring at him with a deathly bored expression on his face, tapping his foot irritatedly. As InuYasha helped me off the last step of the plane, a muscular but sleek silver car, that could easily break necks, sped into the hanger and squealed to a stop in front of us. I took a step back and eyed the car suspiciously.

"This is my baby," InuYasha announced proudly, reading my mind.

My mouth dropped open. "Th-this is your car?"

"Yup. Isn't she a beauty?"He stepped forward and and swept a loving hand over the exterior. "She's an Aston Martain." I watched as InuYasha's face lit up like a kid in a toy store. The guy loved his fancy motor vehicles.

I continued to stare at the car. The back read _Vanquish. _"The way your looking at that car, InuYasha, almost make's me jealous."

InuYasha's eye flicked up and caught my stare. "Well it _is _a beautiful car..."

I nudged him in the ribs but since he's built like a bricked wall it didn't do much damage. The car door suddenly flew open and a handsome looking young man stepped out with flare.

I could tell this guy was used to a luxuriously comfy lifestyle by the way he dressed. He wore an expensive grey Armani suit and slick black shoes. The first two buttons of his pale white shirt were undone, showing off his tanned and muscular chest. His hair was a mocha brown color that fell in front of his face and he wore a shiny pair of aviator's that shielded his eyes from view.

He left the car door open and tossed the keys at InuYasha who caught them in mid-air.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eye's?" The man's accent was thick and he approached us with a confidant swagger.

_'He must be Thai_,' my mind supplied.

"Cut the crap Chai. How's my baby?" InuYasha snapped. The way the man- Chai-didn't even flinch but merely grinned at InuYasha's rudeness, I knew they knew each other well.

Chai tsked his tongue and I felt him eying me behind his sunglasses with a haughty smirk on his face. "InuYasha such manners you have. You never change do you?" InuYasha opened his mouth to reply with some sort of quip, but Chai cut him off before he could.

"You haven't introduced me to your gorgeous wife yet." He grinned and I glanced toward the ground of the hanger, blushing. When Chai advance toward me and his hand shot forward, I grabbed it instinctively. "Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Chai Montri Rattanakosin."

I blinked dumbly as our hands continued to rise and fall rhythmically. "I have to admit your going to have to write that down for me."

"Well, seeing as how I don't want an exquisite women, such as yourself, doing menial chores, you can just call me Chai." He chuckled deeply in the back of his throat and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from my chest and escaped my lips.

InuYasha growled and pushed our hands apart. "Are you seriously hitting on my new wife, Chai?"

He shrugged and draped his hands into his pockets lazily, a motion that idly reminded me of something InuYasha would do. "What can I say? Your wife is gorgeous _and _charming- two qualities I would love to have in a mate."

I swallowed as InuYasha's hand slipped into mine, as his finger's intertwined with my own and he squeezed tightly, protectively. His shoulder's were suddenly stiff and rigid. I could tell just by looking at him that his legs were locked and his jaw was clenched.

_'Don't poke the bear, Chai. Don't. Poke. The. Bear.' _I thought hastily.

"So," InuYasha coughed, visibly pushing away his anger, and changing the subject. "How's my car?"

Chai stepped back toward the car and running his had over the hood in the same way InuYasha had. "Oh by the way, thanks for inviting me to your wedding." He chided, ignoring InuYasha's question.

"Chai!" InuYasha snapped, his eyes glowing dangerously. "Hows my car?"

Chair chuckled and shook his head. "Always so hotheaded. You never change do you Takahashi?"

He sighed tiredly when InuYasha didn't crack a smile. "The car is perfectly fine. It has been sitting under a tarp in one of my garages. It's been polished, filled, tuned, and cleaned."

"Good. Thats all I wanted to know."

I watched how they both regarded each other, the way they stood next to one another. And the words are out of my mouth before I stop them. "How do you two know each other?"

Chai shrugged. "Our father's are very good friend's. InuYasha and I have been friend's since we were very young."

I stilled and I pointed a finger between the both of them. "Wait so...so you've been friend's since you were little? But that would mean that-"

"That Im a demon?" Chai asked with a hint of a smile of his lips. "Yes."

That was odd. I didn't get a demon vibe from him at all. I was getting nothing from him and I could usually pick up a demon aura quickly. "But don't you...how did...you don't..." I couldn't form full sentences.

He grinned knowingly and raised his wristwatch up to my eye level. "Do you see this? This little gadget is a special concealing object that hides my demon scent, aura and appearance. I had it forged by Totosai a long time ago."

I eyed the watch._ 'That watch surely couldn't mask everything demon about him, could it?'_

"Not actually, it can't." He announced teasingly. His smirk widened when my mouth fell open.

"Chai can read minds, one of his many annoying traits." InuYasha said- again reading my mind- with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, besides reading minds, whats demon about you?" I asked, honestly intrigued.

He slid off his sunglasses and my mouth dropped yet again. His eyes were the most vibrant shade of violet I had ever seen before. They had bright, tiny specks of plum colored spots dotting here and there, adding flare to his irises. They idly reminded me of a kaleidoscope. They were absolutely intoxicating.

"Woah," I sighed.

My body suddenly relaxed itself and before I knew what was happening, I was slowly slipping my hand out of InuYasha's and reaching out my other hand toward Chai's face. I had the severe and intense need to..to _touch _him. I needed to be nearer to him. It was as if he was a magnet and I couldn't help being reeled in. My leg jerked and I took a step.

"Chai," InuYasha groaned. He grabbed my hand and forcibly stopped me from moving. "Stop hypnotizing her."

Chai grinned. "Alright, alright." He slipped his sunglasses back on and the trance I had suddenly entered stopped abruptly. It was like I'd been brought back from outer-space.

I blinked repeatedly, trying to clear my suddenly foggy and muddled brain and stared at the ground as Inuyasha asked me if I was alright. "Im fine."

I glanced up at Chai as he glanced back at Sesshomaru who was talking with yet another fidgety looking man. Though this one looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Who are those men?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"By the sounds of it they are the employes of the limo rental place and they are running a bit late with Sesshomaru's ride." Chai smirked, glancing back at me.

I shifted uneasily from one foot to the other._ 'So he has super hearing __abilities as well as InuYasha.' _

Chai smirked mischievously. "Indeed I do, _Kagome_." He purred my name and I frowned. InuYasha w_as_ right. That mind reading trick was annoying.

"Well we should get going." InuYasha announced loudly, grabbing my suitcase and started loading it into the car's trunk.

Chai stepped forward and I took a step back. I wouldn't fall for being hypnotized again. "Don't worry beautiful, Im not going put you under my spell again." He soothed, sounding like he was talking to a wounded animal.

A breath I hadn't known I was holding escaped my lips and I felt my tense shoulder's relax.

"That is unless you want me to," he grinned haughtily. He brought his sunglasses lower on the bridge of his nose and winked at me over the rim.

"Trust me, she _doesn't._" InuYasha all but growled as he snatched my hand and practically shoved me toward the passenger side of the car. He brought me behind his back protectively and faced Chai.

"Stop it. Im warning you Chai, she's _mine_. Understand?"

I gulped and bit down on my bottom lip. The way he'd said, growled, that I was his...The word _mine_ had struck a cord deep inside of me, sending a electrified bolt cursing through my veins. A shiver quivered through my spine.

InuYasha's body posture was suddenly tense and rigid- his shoulders stationary. I watched as his leg muscle's jerked in anticipation of attack if need be. If this continued the way it was going, InuYasha was going to turn full demon and I knew without a doubt that was a definitely _bad_ thing.

My eyes slid over to Sesshomaru. He was watching us crucially with a pinched expression. He was thinking along the same lines as I was. I looked back at InuYasha and reached my hand forward and grabbed one of his.

"Its okay InuYasha. Im yours. Always yours. _Only _yours." I whispered affectionately, a hint of urgency slipping into my tone.

One of his ears flicked back in my direction but he didn't tare his eyes away from Chai. Chai was merely watching all of this happen amusedly.

I tugged gently on his hand. "Come on. Lets leave InuYasha." When he continued to stare dagger's at Chai, I stilled. Maybe he was too far gone now! Maybe my voice couldn't reach him anymore! I felt myself starting to panic at the thought. "InuYasha! Look at me!" I pleaded.

Finally, but reluctantly, InuYasha turned his head and gazed down at me. His expression was somber and sad. "Im sorry, I just-"

I placed my hand on his cheek, silencing him. "I know, I know. You don't need to explain it to me. Why don't we go now?"

He nodded, his expression still pained. "Alright."

InuYasha helped me into the car and shut the door when I was safely inside. I carefully pat the leather chair and looked around the expensive looking interior. Everything was slick and sleek. This was definitely an InuYasha kind of car.

When InuYasha didn't immediately climb into the car after me, I glanced up and peered into the rearview mirror. InuYasha and Chai were talking. InuYasha had slipped on his own pair of sunglasses but even still, I could practically_ feel_ the heated gaze he was sending Chai. Chai on the other hand looked relaxed, like he'd expected InuYasha to act this way. But thinking on it, I realized Chai had known InuYasha for some time and that meant that he was probably very used to InuYasha's temper.

When InuYasha finally climbed into the car after me, he seemed relaxed but I fully knew his frustrations were bubbling hotly underneath his cool reserve. He buckled his seat belt and wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. "Ready to get the hell out of doge?"

I grinned and pat his thigh, trying to calm him still. "More then ever. Lets go. Im dying to know where your taking me."

He turned the car keys in the ignition and the car literally purred to life, sending vibrations coursing through the car. The engine sounded wonderfully strong and powerful. The car was all torque and horsepower. InuYasha revved the engine loudly, forcibly, and adjusted the rearview and gazed in the reflection. He was watching Chai who was watching him right back. InuYasha huffed angrily and finally pressed down on the gas.

The wheel's squealed loudly as we sped off toward the entrance to the hanger and the back of my head was pressed into the seat. My eyes were trained on the rearview. In the reflection was Sesshomaru, who stood impassive, the fidgety looking man, and a few airplane mechanics.

And Chai, who was waving his hand as we continued to go, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

xXx

The landscape of Thailand was beautiful and rich with color. Everywhere I looked I saw green, flowers or a crystal clear lake of some kind. We were currently driving on a highway that seemed never ending, next to a large body of water. The rising sun reflected sharply off the top of the surface and I was forced to put on my new, disgustingly expensive pair of sunglasses; just one of my gifts from InuYasha's father.

InuYasha and I had fallen into a very comfortable silence a while back and now we were enjoying the scenery. He, I could tell, was enjoying the smooth hum of the powerful car he was steering. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and wondered how I could have snagged such a beautiful man.

I stared dumbly at the simple, but eye catching way his strong jawline dipped downward to a set of perfectly sculpted pair of lips. He was like a modern day adonis, and I was nothing more then a simple girl. The math of our relationship didn't make sense.

I leaned on my hand, continuing to stare outside as my mind started to wander aimlessly from my gorgeous hunk of a husband, back to that audacious demon I'd just met.

"Just _who _exactly _is _Chai?" I blurted suddenly. I couldn't help it. There was something about him that piqued my interest. He, himself, was interesting.

InuYasha sighed and turned down the radio. "He's an old family friend."

I knew this already. "Yes, so I've been told. But whats his story? And why does he have that watch?"

InuYasha momentarily looked away from the road we were diving and at me. He looked at me with...what was that? Apprehension? Fear? written on his face. Was it becuase he was..._scared_ as to what I might think of what he was about to say? I frowned.

"He's a half demon- just like me." He mumbled, rushing the words.

_'Oh.' _I glanced down at my lap and started fiddling with my hands.

"And he is a insane flirt, which you have already realized." He continued, looking back at the road. "And Im guessing the watch is to conceal his half-demon status. I know that if I could hide my half-demon half I would..." He added the last part under his breath.

I felt my face pull into a frown. I hated when he spoke of himself that way. "You know you don't mean that."

He shrugged and pulled the car off the highway and onto another road that was less congested. "You know more then anybody how hard it is for me."

I sighed. I _did _know how hard he had it. He was branded an outcast from Demons and humans. Humans fear him, they think he is dangerous and an abomination. Demons think he's weak and pathetic. He must feel like there's absolutely no place he belongs. But there _is._

"You belong with me," I whispered, staring at him sternly. When would he get it through his thick skull that he was perfectly amazing the way he was?

He glanced over at me again. "I belong with you," he echoed. A ghost of a smile flittered across his lips.

InuYasha continued to drive and we elapsed into silence. I continued to stare outside as the rich culture and interesting looking buildings we passed. After a while of driving, the buildings grew smaller and further apart. When InuYasha suggested that I take a short nap, I didn't argue. My eyelids were heavy with sleep from the exhausting trip and the jet lag.

I curled into my side and fell asleep almost immediately.

xXx

"Kagome, wake up. We're here." InuYasha pulled me into his arm's and in my sleepy state, I realized the car had stopped and everything was silent. The engine was off.

I let my eyes flutter open as InuYasha pulled me to his chest. The sun had already started it's decent in the sky, the clouds were illuminated from behind, the sun glowing a vibrant shade of orange, and I realized I had slept longer then I thought I would.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

He smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "We're here."

_'Where, exactly, is here?' _ I thought idly.

I pushed myself up and stared out the window. It took me a few lingering seconds to realize what I was actually looking at. The car was parked in front of a dirt pathway that was lined with small, dancing candles. Above the pathway was an arch, made out of twigs, branches and different types of exotic ivy. If it weren't for the handmade arch, I probably would've missed the pathway completely.

InuYasha silently collected me into his arms and hoisted me up and out of the car, wrapping his elbow under my knees, bridal style. I giggled shamelessly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself be taken away. Still smiling, I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest as he shut the car door with the heel of his booted foot. InuYasha's body swayed comfortingly as he continued walking down the illuminated pathway.

The sound of exotic and tropical birds chirped and crowed overhead, accompanied by the sound of the wind rustling the tree leaves. It was a beautiful sound. And, not to far off, the distinct sound of waves crashing into a shoreline. We were near a beach of some kind. There was a feeling in the air, a feeling that was almost touchable. Static. I realized, with a start, that we were secluded. Far away from the cities, and the noise, and the people. There was no other sounds besides the birds, wind, and waves. The feeling in the air was alive.

"This place is a gift." He mumbled suddenly.

I lifted my head and stared up at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"This place," he repeated softly, still not meeting my gaze, "is a gift."

What the heck was he talking about? I felt my eyes narrow. "A gift from who?"

I watched as he took a hesitant breath before opening his mouth and saying, "my mother."

I stilled in his arms. Even though InuYasha and I had been through hell together, had defeated one of the most horrifying men on the face of the planet, were married and were about to be mated to each other for _forever, _InuYasha rarely confided in me about his mother. He didn't really talk to me about her. Izayoi was a very..._touchy _subject to say the least. Blinking, I stared at him cautiously as he continued.

"My father gave her this place when they were first mated as a kind of gift. They called it their secret hideout or love nest," he snorted and I allowed myself a small smile. "When she died, my father had told me she wanted to give it to me so that one day when I was eventually mated, I could come here without being bothered by trivial things. She wanted me to have some kind of," he made a face, trying to come up with the right word, "_peace." _he finished.

"And now..." he paused, grinning mischievously, rounding the corner of the path way, "Im giving it you you."

I lifted cheek from the warmth of his chest and turned my head to the side and then tilted it upward. My eyes widened ad I felt my mouth go dry.

"Th...Th-this is...is _mine?!" _I asked startled.

He snorted indignantly. "Of course. What didja' think I was talking about?"

In front of us, or should I say _above _us, was a modern looking house, built and nestled into the dense foliage of the tree's, about twenty feet above the ground. The house was seemingly floating, nestled into the branches. It was square shaped and grey in color with light brown, wooden accents, with obscenely large glass windows on all sides. Wrapped around the structure was wooden balcony that was wide and long. As InuYasha continued forward, I got a better look at the structure. It was held up and based by the tree's themselves. Long plank-like structures held up the house and was bolted down onto the tall trees surrounding it, keeping it in place.

"But...but how did-"

He smirked as I continued to stumble over my own tongue. "My father, Sesshomaru, and Totosai built it. Along with a few other demon friends of my dad."

My mouth dropped open as InuYasha actually walked _underneath _the structure, to the other side where a set of wooden stair's were placed. He stopped and I was about to climb down when his hold on my knee's tightened rebelliously, holding me still. I gave him a questioning look but he smirked deviously.

"We _could _take the staircase. Or we could do things...my way." He whispered hotly, leaning his face closer to mine. I gulped.

Before I could properly open my mouth and respond to him, he bent his knee's, chuckling evilly to himself and launched himself into the air like a rocket. I squealed loudly as were soared through the air, high, high, higher, until we were practically on top of the tree line. InuYasha, still cradling me like a wounded baby bird, landed quietly, with cat-like reflexes, on the wooden flooring of the balcony.

He glanced down as I tried to get the frazzled look on my face and smirked. "Sorry 'bout that. I hate talking the stairs. It takes to long."

He walked us to a set of french, floor length doors, unlocked it and pushed it open with his foot.

"So I guess this is the part where I carry you over the threshold?" he asked huskily, giving me a smoldering look with this hypnotic ocher eyes.

He bat his eyelashes and I felt my knee's go weak in his grasp. How the heck was he able to do that?

"Um... Im pretty sure thats when we go through the threshold of our home. I don't think the same rules apply here_._"

He scoffed and took a step through the doorway and into the spacious front entry of the treetop home. "Screw the damn rules."

InuYasha carefully set me down onto my feet and I took a small step forward, intimidated by the sheer size of the comfy home. Somehow it was twice the size inside then it looked on the outside and it still seemed...homey.

"Wait right here and don't move. Im gonna go back to the car and grab our bags." InuYasha said, gesturing for me to stay put.

I smirked and nodded my head obediently. "Kay."

He gave me a fleeting, lopsided grin before retreating back outside. I watched amazed as he jumped off of the balcony and floated down to the ground. I turned back around and allowed the home to sink in.

I was standing in the threshold which even had a very cheery _welcome! _mat. To the left of me was a darkened hallway, which I wanted to explore. The walls were a calming shade of blue-ish grey which complimented the dark hardwood floors perfectly. In front of me, off to the right and nestled into the corner of the house, was a rather large looking kitchen. It had stainless steel appliances and dark counter top. In the middle of the kitchen and living room was a small kitchen island with high barstool chairs.

The living room was large with a plush, white rug sitting in the middle of the floor. Placed on top were a set of matching white love seats, a mocha colored coffee table and floor lamp.

I took another meek step and stared down the mysterious hallway. At the end was a dim, flickering light that silently beckoned me loser, inviting me forward. It was literally the light at the end of the tunnel.

I glanced behind me, wondering if I should wait for InuYasha to return or not. What if he had a surprise waiting for me and wanted me to wait for him? Maybe he wouldn't care. Going with the latter, I kept going down the hallway. When I reached the end, I was greeted by a door that was cracked open a touch. I gently opened it, quietly, and pushed my way inside. I stilled, motionless, in the doorway.

The room, which was rather large and spacious, was painted a rich shade of burgundy. Lining one of the walls, were floor and ceiling length was a dresser and nightstand table. In the center of the room, which left me breathless and lightheaded, was a canopy bed with silky cream bedding. The bed was a monstrous thing and I guessed it could easily fit ten men. It had cream duvet that was fluffed up and was begging me to climb into.

And then there were the candles. Candles flickering gently; the light that had coaxed me in. They were placed everywhere, even on the floor.

On the center of the bed was a single stemmed red rose, resting against the large pillows.

I gapsed and felt my cheeks flush. _'Oh my. Whats all of this?' _

"I guess you found the master bedroom," InuYasha reappeared suddenly, behind my back.

I squeaked and spun around, startled half out of my wits. _'Damn him and his demon __quietness and stealth!' _

"I...Im sorry I uh...didn't know if I should have come in here or not." I pointed dumbly about the room. I continued to sputter uselessly, embarrassed that I had been caught in _this _particular room.

_'Why should I be __embarrassed? Its only a room,' _the rational part of my mind pointed out. _'Yeah but it a room with __candles and a rose. That can only mean one thing...' _the kinkier part of my brain argued.

As I continued to splutter useless words, words I could only partially comprehend as they escaped my flapping lips, InuYasha smirked. He brought up a clawed hand and rubbed his chin, eyeing me hungrily as I talked like some demented, broken talking machine.

_'Kami I wish he wouldn't do that.' _My blush darkened.

Finally InuYasha stepped forward and placed a clawed finger on my lips, silencing my rambling. His finger brushed down my mouth and gently tugged on my lower lip until my mouth opened slightly.

"You are adorable when your nervous." he whispered, lowering his head toward my face.

Slipping my hands over his chest and around his neck, I allowed our lips to collied. His mouth was smooth but searingly hot as it moved over my own and I closed my eyes in the sinful wonderfulness of it all. I pressed myself closer to him. I needed that feeling. I needed this. I needed...him. I needed all of him.

I felt his tongue gently flick against my upper lip and I moaned quietly, my lips opening even more, and he quickly seized it as an opportunity and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. That devious tongue of his mapped out every inch, every cavern, and I felt myself stating to let go. I was losing it and there was absolutely no use in fighting it. Though, I guessed, when it came to InuYasha, Id never really had control in the first place.

He snaked his arms around my waist and started shuffling me over toward the bed. I let myself be taken, my eyes still closed, our mouths still devouring each other hungrily. When we stopped moving, I drew back to catch my labored breath, and to meet those eyes of his. They were glassy and half-lidded and I imagined mine looking the same way.

InuYasha brought up my hand and pressed it to the smooth surface of his cheek. "Kagome," He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into my palm. "Tell me this night will never end. Tell me that tomorrow will never come."

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed the inside of my hand and started upward. I watched, entranced and delirious with passion as his lips kept kissing and nipping at my wrist, then my arm, my elbow and then my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access to the place connecting my shoulder and chin. Heat flared from his lips and he suddenly started slipping off the strap of my tank, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. A shallow harsh breath flittered briefly in my chest before escaping my lips.

"Tell me," he demanded quietly when I continued to stand speechless, his mouth still on my scorching skin.

"It will never end." I breathed, reaching backward and fisting my hand in the silky strands of his hair.

"Tell me that I will always be here with you in this room. Alone with you. Only you." His lips descended onto my other shoulder.

"Only me. Only you." My words were strained and labored.

His hand were suddenly at the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head and tossing it onto the floor. His hands were at exposed hips instantly, his mouth bleeding love into mine.

"Tell me it will always be this way. Just this. Just us."

I reached forward and forced his own shirt off his head, over the peaks of his dog ears and onto the floor, crumpling beside my tank. His tanned and muscled chest heaved as walked back to him again. He reached down and grabbed the back of my knees and hoisted my up. I wrapped my legs around his stomach and grabbed his face in my hands, gazing down at him.

"Always," I reassured, fueling the words into the fire of him.

My lips were on his again, nudging his mouth gently, encouraging him.

Still wrapped around his waist, I held on as InuYasha walked over to the bed and laid me down gently onto the soft caress of the pillows. He momentarily hovered over me, his hands on either side of my head, licking his lips as I panted breathlessly underneath him. Keeping an almost preditorial eye contact, he pushed backward, dragging my helpless jeans with him. The slid off my skin, exposing my pale thighs, legs and feet.

_'Geez I need a tan...And hey! When they heck did he even __unbutton those?' _I thought as he crawled back up and grabbed my underneath my arms, forcing me upward.

He collected me onto his lap and I wrapped my hands around his bare back, clawing gently at the smooth contours of the muscle that lay hidden underneath his perfect skin. I breathed into the crook of his neck, smelling the wonderful scent that was InuYasha.

"Your my everything Kagome," he said, encircling his arms tighter around my body. "Everything."

And I don't doubt a single word he said. I was. I was his goddess, his moon, his sun, and his brightly shining star. I was the life that he lived and the beat in his heart. I was the eternal bliss that would come once the night was over. That wonderfully, beautiful night. But so was he. He was everything and _so much _more.

Ever so slowly, he turned his own head to the side, forcing my neck backward. He leaned down and gently laid his head on my chest. "Are you ready?"

I didn't need to ask to know what he meant. I wet my lips and brought trembling hands up from his back and into his hair.

"Yes," I sighed.

I felt his nose glide gently up my neck and linger right above my pulse point. Suddenly, his tongue gently lapped at my skin, causing me to hiss and claw my hands even further into his hair. Then, suddenly, his mouth opened and a sharp fang grazed over the pulse-point and before I had a chance to open my mouth and scream, he drew me closer and sunk his fangs into my flesh.

I closed my eyes and saw stars. I felt our blood mingling, it was painful, the process of our lifespans connecting, our life's intertwining eternally. My mouth opened in a silent scream as he withdrew his mouth from my skin, licking at the newly made mating mark on my shoulder. He kissed it gently, and I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, unsure.

I made a humming noise deep in the back of my throat and started laughing quietly to myself. "Are you kidding?"

He smirked and leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my forehead before trailing down and kissing the tip of my nose. Growing impatient, I pushed him back gently until we were facing each other on our knee's. He started at me curiously from underneath his bangs as I grabbed the rose which had somehow survived our rolling and romping all over the bed. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled deeply.

InuYasha leaned forward and I placed the rose aside as he started kissing the mark-less side of my neck. "Tell me this is going to be forever."

He captured my into his arms again and I felt his hands snaking around my back, grasping onto the hooks of my bra. Skillfully, he unhooked the first with a flick of his wrist.

_'Yes InuYasha. This is __definitely the beginning of something. Its the beginning of forever.' _I thought, kissing the side of his strong jaw.

Another flick of his wrist and yet another hook.

_'I will never get enough of you- enough of this. You could hold me forever and ever and it still wouldn't be long enough.' _

Another hook.

"Forever," I whispered into the hot skin of his body, sighing peacefully as the last hook holding my bra onto my body was unhooked by strong hands.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! What a chapter. Well I have to be honest with you all, Im blushing over here. Ive never really written a lemon before, if you could even really call this a lemon. Its more of a lime ;) *BA-DUM-BUM. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I really do hope you review this chapter and give me some good, constructive critiques. Thank you for reading! **

**Always yours, **

**-Yourgoldeneyes**


End file.
